Mon père, ce génie
by LieNina
Summary: Vivre dans une famille comme la mienne, c'est une chance. Sauf lorsqu'on est "normale" comme moi. Car chez les Stark, personne n'est normal. J'ai vécu 16 ans sans me sentir à ma place. Mais ce soir, c'est fini. Ce soir, je prends ma vie en main.
1. Prologue

C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Il y avait une légère brise qui faisait grincer les vieilles balançoires du parc, et trembler le tourniquet dans un bruit glauque digne des meilleurs films d'horreur. Il faisait froid. Le genre de froid qui s'insinue sous les vêtements et qui vous colle à la peau dans une morsure douloureuse.

J'avais froid. J'avais faim. J'étais seule et sans aucune intention de retourner chez moi.

Pourtant, un foyer m'attendait. Vu l'heure, ma mère devait même être rentrée. Elle serait en train de faire à manger, ma sœur près de la cheminée où un feu devait crépiter, sûrement encore en train de lire un livre, ou faire ses devoirs à même le sol. Mon père serait en train de faire des pitreries pour les faire rire, ou pour les déconcentrer de leurs taches.

Il leur faudra encore deux ou trois heures avant de s'inquiéter de mon absence. Ils se diront d'abord que je suis partie me balader un peu, ou que je suis sortie manger un bout pour observer la ville la nuit. Ma mère sait combien j'aime m'assoir à la terrasse d'un café pour admirer les gens s'afférer à leurs occupations. Puis, voyant l'horloge avancer, ils se diront que j'ai dû continuer ma soirée en boîte de nuit. Et enfin ils se diront que, ayant un peu trop bu, j'ai dû dormir chez une amie, bien qu'ils n'en connaissent aucune. Pas même de nom. Ma sœur essaiera peut-être même de m'appeler, en vain puisque mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Elle laissera alors un message, et réessaiera plus tard, en laissant alors un deuxième et ainsi de suite.

Il leur faudra au moins 24 heures avant de se rendre compte qu'il manque un sac et plusieurs affaires dans ma chambre. Et au final, il leur faudra sûrement autant de temps pour forcer Jarvis à vendre la mèche, bien que je lui aie fait promettre de ne pas leur dire que je partais. Il leur faudra 24 heures pour comprendre que cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas.

J'ai 16 ans et j'ai fugué.

Bonjour! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. C'est n'est pas ma première fiction, mais c'est ma première publication. Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà. On m'a poussé à écrire, et j'y ai pris goût. Si bien que me voilà. Je publie en espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi quand je l'écris!

Sinon, pour ce qui est des publications je vais essayer de publier tous les mercredis. Je dis essayer, parce que la fiction est bien avancée dans mon ordi. Donc il faut que je tienne une semaine avant de vous en faire profiter! (Peut-être que j'en publierai deux par semaine au début... je ne sais pas encore!)

J'attends toutes vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos suppositions pour la suite... Vous pouvez même me parler du temps si vous voulez!

(Évidemment, personnages des Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre tous ce qui est enfants/adolescents, oui, donc merci de respecter le travail!)

A bientôt !

Lie

PS : Je stresse totalement là, c'est une première publication pour moi ! Aie Aie Aie !


	2. Partie I, Chapitre 1

Voilà donc où j'en étais. Seule en me laissant porter par un vent glacial faisant onduler une balançoire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu je ne sais quoi à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. J'ai vu les derniers enfants quitter le square, les boutiques fermer et leurs vitrines s'éteindre peu à peu. J'ai vu les derniers clochards de la rue partir à la recherche d'un lieu à l'abri où passer la nuit. Il ne restait qu'une supérette 7/7 encore ouverte. J'ai vu un jeune homme éteindre la lumière, sortir et abaisser le rideau de fer dans un bruit de métal rouillé. Il était 2h30, je crois. Il a commencé à traverser le parc en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, et en enfonçant sa tête dans son écharpe. Il m'a vu et a hésité avant de s'approcher.

Il n'était pas très grand, mais assez maigre ce qu'il lui donnait une silhouette élancée. Il avait des cheveux courts qui semblaient blonds, même si la lumière de la lune pouvait me tromper. Son visage était à la fois simple et encore juvénile. Mais surtout j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Sunny ?... Sunny c'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Il avait une voix encore fluette, mais on entendait un timbre plutôt grave en fond. Et moi, toujours incapable de le reconnaitre. Il le vit et rigola doucement.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, je ne suis assez discret d'habitude. Je m'appelle Taylor, on est ensemble en cours d'économie…

J'imagine que j'aurai du dire un truc. Au lieu de cela, j'ai baissé la tête et regardé mes baskets. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais rencontrer quelqu'un de mon lycée alors que je viens de fuguer ne me rassure pas trop. Surtout que bon nombre de personne ne s'intéressent à moi qu'à cause de mon nom de famille.

- Mais que fais-tu là ?... T'as l'air perdue, mais je pense que tu dois connaitre cette ville comme ta poche.

Nouveau silence. Je suis censée dire quoi ? Il commence à se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

- Ecoute, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Nan, pas chez moi…

Et là il doit me prendre pour une folle.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? Mais tu veux aller où ? Tu ne peux pas rester dans un froid pareil…

Je frissonne. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais froid. Et les grognements de mon ventre n'arrangent pas mon état. Je tremble, mais ce n'est pas que le froid qui en est la cause. Des larmes roulent silencieusement le long de mes joues et viennent s'écrasent sur mes mains.

- Bon, bah je ne peux pas non plus te laisser comme ça ! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : tu vas venir chez moi, et quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. D'accord ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre il attrape mon sac au sol, me met debout et me pousse doucement en avant. Le trajet se fait rapidement ? On entend juste le bruit du vent et de la ville endormie.

Lorsque nous arrivons chez lui, je découvre une petite maison un peu délabrée, dans un quartier connu pour être assez pauvre. Nous rentrons et l'intérieur est à l'image de l'extérieur, petit et spartiate. Une pièce principale avec une petite cuisine dans un coin, une petite table et six chaises totalement dépareillées, et un vieux canapé à moitié défoncé en face d'une télé datant des années 90. On peut également voir un couloir avec cinq portes. La chaleur d'un intérieur m'a manqué, et je suis tout de suite à l'aise dans cette petite maison. La fatigue me prend même rapidement et Taylor me propose donc de dormir sur le canapé. Il s'excuse plusieurs fois de l'état lamentable de celui-ci mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Au moment où il s'éloigne vers le couloir, je murmure un minuscule « Merci. ». Il me sourit.

- Dors bien, on discutera demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'émerge d'une nuit reposante sans ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs murmures fusent autour de moi et quand je les ouvre enfin je tombe face à quatre têtes aux cheveux clairs qui m'observent. Je me relève doucement tout en les fixant à mon tour. Un silence règne bientôt brisé par celui que je pense être le troisième plus âgé.

- Est-ce que tu es la petite amie de grand-frère ?

Et vite après plusieurs questions arrivent. Ils débattent entre eux à propos de moi jusqu'à ce que Taylor entre dans la pièce. Les quatre enfants se jettent alors sur lui et l'assaillent de toutes leurs questions. Il lève les yeux au ciel et les envoie tous « profiter du bon air de dehors ». Ils râlent tous mais obéissent et sortent. Même si on entend encore leur débat, prouvant qu'ils sont juste devant la porte, à attendre d'en apprendre plus sur la fille qui a passé la nuit sur leur canapé. Taylor sort quelques affaires du placard et m'invite à m'assoir à table pour manger un bout. Il me tend un bol de café.

- Désolé, il doit pas être super bon, par rapport à ce que tu prends d'habitude j'imagine…

En effet, le café est à la fois sans goût et très amer, mais il me convient parfaitement à cet instant.

- Sinon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu…D'hier soir… Je sais que ça ne doit pas forcément être simple pour toi de me faire confiance, mais quand je t'ai vu hier dans ce square, totalement dans le vide, je n'ai pas pu juste te laisser là. Si tu veux parler, je t'en prie. Après tout, on est dans la même classe !

Il résume vite, mais bon. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, je regarde juste mon reflet sur la surface du café noir.

- Je vais commencer alors. Je m'appelle Taylor Martins et comme t'as pu le remarquer, je ne croule pas sur l'or. Je vis dans cette humble demeure avec ma mère et les quatre affreux qui se planquent derrière la porte. Mon père était soldat, mais il est mort quand j'étais jeune. Ma mère a eu quelques compagnons, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. L'un l'a abandonnée quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte, et un autre est parti jouer tout notre argent aux jeux, puis n'est jamais revenu. Et nous voilà tous maintenant à lutter pour survivre. Mais ça va, tous ensemble on s'en sort pas trop mal ! Je pourrai dire quoi d'autre… Ah oui, je travaille tard la nuit pour aider ma mère, je cumule un peu les petits boulots et j'adore la photographie.

Autant de bonne humeur après tout ce qu'il vient de m'avouer, à moi, une fille assez inconnue, me fait me poser des questions. Il a été sincère avec moi, je peux l'être avec lui. Surtout qu'il me fait me sentir importante, et en confiance, ce qui ne m'arrive pas si souvent. J'ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année entre dans la pièce.

- Taylor, les enfants m'ont dit que tu avais une invi… Oh bonjour mademoiselle.

- Maman, voici Sunny. Je l'ai trouvée cette nuit dans un square, donc je l'ai ramenée ici.

- Tu as bien fait, il commence à faire vraiment frais en ce moment !

Taylor dépose une tasse de café à une troisième place et sa mère s'installe avec un grand sourire à mon égard.

- Sunny allait me raconter son histoire, je lui ai raconté la mienne.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais les Martins sont vraiment gentils, et je leur doit bien une explication, alors je me lance.

- Je m'appelle Sunny Stark. Quand mes parents se sont mariés il y a environ 20 ans, ils ont voulu avoir des enfants. Mais à cause d'un problème médical, mon père n'était pas censé pouvoir en avoir… Et pourtant quelques années après, ma mère est tombée enceinte, ils ont considéré ça comme un miracle. Mais ils étaient juste heureux. Leur souhait s'est réalisé et ils ont eu deux jumelles, ma sœur et moi. Nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que ma sœur avait hérité du génie de mon père pour la science, alors que moi j'étais juste maladroite. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de ma jumelle. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais mon père n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle, pour son intelligence. Et moi je n'ai jamais été que la sœur de l'enfant prodige. Ma mère a essayé de lui faire prendre conscience de son attitude, mais je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment rendu compte. Après tout, c'est à elle qu'il peut transmettre tout son savoir, qu'il peut s'amuser à créer des choses… Je pense que je suis juste ennuyeusement normale pour lui. Et chez les Stark, personne n'est normal d'habitude.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait! Le début est toujours un peu dur, mais personnellement, je suis assez contente._

_Sinon, je vais vous expliquer un peu comment je fonctionne : ma fiction est divisée en plusieurs parties (qui sont actuellement au nombre de 8). Chaque partie est divisée en au moins deux chapitres (ça en fait pas mal...). Cela est confus? Normalement, ça passera tout seul quand vous lirez. Et si vous avez du mal, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_Je publie la première partie rapidement, afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre l'histoire, l'intrigue et les personnages._

_Je commence à me faire à la publication sur , et je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour la présentation du prologue. On n' arrive pas très bien à différencier le texte et mon message... Encore désolé, j'espère que ça ira mieux cette fois!_

_Merci à celles qui ont laissé une review. J'adore! Et les nouveaux lecteurs peuvent eux aussi me laisser un commentaire sur leurs impressions!_

_Bises à tous, et à bientôt ;)_

_C'est compliqué, et surtout long, de dire quels personnages sont à moi et lequels ne le sont pas. Mais j'ose espérer que vous pouvez les différencier... ;)_


	3. Partie I, Chapitre 2

_- Je m'appelle Sunny Stark. Quand mes parents se sont mariés il y a presque 20 ans, ils ont voulu avoir des enfants. Mais à cause d'un problème médical, mon père n'était pas censé pouvoir en avoir… Et pourtant quelques années après, ma mère est tombée enceinte, ils ont considéré ça comme un miracle. Mais ils étaient juste heureux. Leur souhait s'est réalisé et ils ont eu deux jumelles, moi et ma sœur. Nous nous sommes vite rendu compte que ma sœur avait hérité du génie de mon père pour la science, alors que moi j'étais juste maladroite. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de ma jumelle. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais mon père n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour elle, pour son intelligence. Et moi je n'ai jamais été que la sœur de l'enfant prodige. Ma mère a essayé de lui faire prendre conscience de son attitude, mais je crois qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment rendu compte. Après tout, c'est avec elle qu'il peut transmettre tout son savoir, qu'il peut s'amuser à créer des choses… Je pense que je suis juste ennuyeusement normale pour lui. Et chez les Stark, personne n'est normal d'habitude._

Taylor et sa mère m'observent, mais je ne sens aucun jugement dans leur regard. Juste de la compréhension. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait un jour comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais avec eux je suis en confiance. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression que j'ai trouvé ma place. Un léger sourire chaleureux de la part de Madame Martins m'incite à continuer mon récit.

- J'en ai eu juste marre. J'avais l'impression de vivre seule, de ne pas être à ma place. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je me suis retrouvée dans ce square après avoir déambulé pendant toute la soirée. Et c'est là que Taylor m'a trouvé. Je vous remercie vraiment de m'avoir accueillie cette nuit.

- Et que comptes-tu faire après ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu ne pourrais pas aller voir des amis ? Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas les Avengers ou l'ami de ton père qui travaille dans l'armée ?

- Rhodey ?... Si j'y vais, on va me renvoyer chez moi et… Non, je pensais plutôt essayer de me débrouiller seule. Trouver un petit boulot, un appart… Revenir à quelque chose de simple.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ton nom ne te pose des problèmes ?

- Si, mais malgré tout j'en suis fière ! Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le cacher. Qu'importe ce que l'on peut dire, ce que mon père peut penser, je reste une Stark.

Taylor fronce les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

- Cette vie que tu veux te créer… Je ne pense pas que cela te corresponde. Je veux dire, tout le monde te connait Sunny. Toi la fille qui adore faire la fête et mettre le bazar en cours. Une petite vie bien rangée ce n'est tout simplement pas toi. Sans compter qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes tes études, sans même avoir fini le lycée ?

- Mais si j'y retourne je serai obligée de voir ma sœur ! Sans parler des autres…

- Les autres ?

- Les enfants Avengers ! On est comme une meute, je suis à peine partie qu'ils doivent déjà être à ma poursuite…

Un long silence s'impose. Je me rends alors compte des failles dans mon plan, et je me sens encore plus perdue qu'avant. Jamais je ne pourrai sortir de cet enfer !

- Et si tu restais ici ?

Je regarde Mme Martins, les yeux ronds.

- Tu as l'air complètement perdue, et en tant que mère je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Alors je te propose de rester ici ! Tu prends le temps qu'il te faut avant de repartir, tu peux continuer d'aller au lycée mais au moins tu as un point de chute, un chez-toi si tu veux.

Sa proposition m'émeut. J'essuie rapidement les gouttes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux pas être une charge en plus pour vous…

- Et il est hors de question que je laisse une enfant dormir dans la rue. Parce que tu n'as manifestement aucune idée d'où tu vas bien pouvoir te loger.

- De plus, si les autres enfants Avengers vont te chercher, et ta sœur en première, te savoir bien à l'abri ici leur permettra d'être rassurés.

- Ta sœur comprendra sûrement ton malaise et donc ton envie de rester ici si tu le souhaite. Mais si tu vis dehors, elle ne te laissera pas continuer à vivre ainsi…

Leur raisonnement tiens la route mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir gênée à l'idée de vivre sur leur dos.

- Je pourrai vous aider financièrement ?

- Hors de question !

- Mais…

- Par contre, si tu te sens si mal à l'aise, tu n'auras qu'à me rendre quelques services. Taylor travaille beaucoup trop pour un lycéen, mais s'il travaille moins, nous n'avons plus assez d'argent pour envoyer les plus jeunes dans un centre d'activités… Tu serais d'accord pour t'occuper d'eux ?

- Bien sûr !

C'est comme ça que ma nouvelle vie a commencé. Dans une famille où chacun a sa place, et où personne n'est dévalorisé. Une famille où chacun se soutient, et où un sentiment fort nous lie tous ensemble.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour! Voici la fin de la partie I. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part!_

_La partie II arrive soit dimanche, soit mercredi prochain, suivant vos reviews! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, positifs et négatifs, ou si vous avez juste envie de parler... Je suis à votre écoute ;)_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise,_

_Bises à tous !_

_Lie_


	4. Partie II, Chapitre 1

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que j'habite chez les Martins, et j'ai su m'adapter plutôt facilement. La vie est simple, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Même si je n'ai toujours pas repris les cours, bien trop terrorisée pour faire face à ma sœur, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ! Je m'occupe de la maison le matin, je fais quelques courses incognito, un peu de ménage et pas mal de bricolage pour réparer la maison. Comme quoi, j'ai assimilé les enseignements de mon père. L'après-midi, je m'occupe des petits frères et sœurs de Taylor pendant que celui-ci travaille. Le soir, nous mangeons tous ensemble.

Christie, la mère de Taylor, est infirmière de nuit dans un hôpital pas loin. Mais ses horaires contraignants l'empêchent de pouvoir s'occuper plus de sa famille et sa maison. J'essaie donc de la soutenir et de la soulager le plus possible.

Karl est le premier frère de Taylor. Il a 12 ans. C'est un collégien qui cherche régulièrement la bagarre. Et le fait que je sois la fille d'Iron Man l'intéresse beaucoup. Vivre sans repère, à cause du travail de sa mère et l'absence de père, semble l'avoir marqué. Enfin, encore plus que les autres.

Olivia a 11 ans, et est une fille sérieuse et timide. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Taylor, même si elle reste plus souvent seule que lui. Elle est à la fois indépendante et fragile, ce qui me donne envie de la protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait la blesser.

Nigel a 8 ans et est, comme sa grande sœur, calme et posé. Il est du genre à préférer l'observation à l'action. C'est un enfant qui a besoin de beaucoup de tendresse et d'attention. Il réfléchit beaucoup, ce qui lui donne également une repartie d'enfer.

Aimee, la petite dernière, a 5 ans. Et elle est juste adorable, très extravertie et toujours curieuse de tout. Quand on arrive à l'endormir le soir, c'est également un soulagement. Mais elle est pleine de vie et donne le sourire à tous ses frères et sa sœur.

* * *

Il doit être 13h quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer. Nous sommes vendredi, et d'habitude je suis seule jusqu'à 15h, lorsque je vais chercher les plus jeunes à l'école… Je me dirige donc vers le salon, et trouve Taylor, le visage tendu. Il me regarde et explose de rire.

- Sexy ta tenue Sunny !

Je m'observe. C'est vrai que je porte une vieux survet à Taylor, un chignon en pétard, le tout recouvert de plusieurs taches de peinture. Je souris avant de tourner sur moi-même, les bras en l'air ajoutant une dose de comique. Je rigole doucement.

- Je suis en train de repeindre la chambre des garçons gros béta ! Tu croyais que j'allais le faire en robe de cocktail et talons hauts ?

- Bah tu sais, les gens comme toi, ils ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous. Et je te signale que tu es en train de refaire toute ma baraque, Stark.

- Et alors ?

- T'es pas normale…

Je lui donne un léger coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Et sinon, on peut savoir pourquoi t'es déjà rentré ?

- Dernier prof absent, et un début de fièvre qui se pointe. Heureusement que c'est le week-end…

- Fais voir ?

Je pose ma main sur son front.

- T'es chaud. Va te reposer ! En rentrant à 3h, tu t'étonnes de tomber malade ?

- J'ai croisé ta sœur au bahut.

Je déteste quand il amène ma sœur dans la discussion sans prévenir !

- Tu comptes retourner au lycée quand ? Elle me fait de la peine…

- Je sais… Elle me manque.

- Ah, bah on avance !

- Va te coucher toi, j'ai une chambre à faire !

Je retourne à ma peinture pendant qu'il part dormir en sifflotant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma sœur, à ma mère, à mon père un peu quand même. Est-ce que je lui manque un minimum ? Ces trois semaines m'ont déjà fait un bien fou, il serait peut-être temps de reprendre le dialogue avec ma famille… Même si je considère que les Martins sont aussi ma famille !

J'y ai réfléchis tout le week-end, et le dimanche soir j'annonce donc à Christie et à Taylor que je veux reprendre le lycée. Mme Martins est émue, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, ce qui me hante, c'est que le lendemain, je vais revoir toutes les personnes qui me connaissent. Retourner au lycée signifie aussi abandonner ma cachette. Christie le sens, et donc me rassure jusqu'au lundi matin.

J'ai choisi une tenue simple. Jean, baskets, et pull. Pas sexy du tout pour le coup. Mais le but c'est de ne pas trop me faire repérer… Je me dirige vers mon premier cours, économie en commun avec Taylor ce qui m'empêche de m'enfuir en courant. Nous nous installons au fond de la classe et l'appel commence. Lorsque mon nom arrive, le professeur s'attendait à un silence. Mais ma réponse et ma main levée ont scotché toute la classe. Et la sourire sur la tête de l'enseignant m'a mis du baume au cœur.

- Bon retour parmi nous Mlle Stark.

* * *

Les murmures et les regards en coin n'ont pas arrêté de tout le cours. Et malheureusement, j'ai vu plusieurs personnes sur leur téléphone. Ce qui veut dire que le lycée entier sait maintenant que je suis revenue… En sortant du cours, je me dirige vers mon casier sous les chuchotements de tous, élèves et professeurs confondus. J'ai limite envie de me cacher dans mon casier et d'attendre la fin de la journée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un silence complet envahit le couloir que je me décide à fermer mon casier et à me retourner pour tomber face à face avec ma sœur. Seuls quelques mètres nous séparent encore.

Petite robe, collants et paire de ballerines plates. Ses cheveux impeccablement lissés, un petit serre-tête assortis avec sa tenue pour les tenir. C'est à se demander si on est vraiment de la même famille.

Elle s'approche de moi d'un pas décidé et me donne une gifle digne de ce nom.

Une gifle. Je pose ma main sur ma joue déjà rouge alors qu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras.

- Ne me refais jamais ce coup là !

- Vic…

- Sais-tu seulement tous les soucis qu'on s'est fait ? Maman va être tellement heureuse quand elle va savoir que tu es rentrée !

- Victoria, je ne vais pas retourner à la maison…

- Pardon ?

- Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison. Tu crois que j'ai fugué juste pour faire une promenade de santé ?

- Je crois que toi et moi on doit avoir une petite discussion…

* * *

_Bonjour à tous! Une publication plus tôt que d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire vive les professeurs absents!_

_Comment allez-vous depuis la semaine dernière? J'ai de nouveau lecteur qui me suivent, ça fait chaud au coeur. Prochaine étape : une petite review? Histoire que je sache ce que vous pensez, ou bien si vous survivez sous la neige..._

_Sunny retrouve sa soeur Victoria, et la discussion entre jumelles approche. Des suppositions pour la suite? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes... Alors n'hésitez pas à émettre des hypothèses!_

_Bises à tous, et à la semaine prochaine... Ou dimanche selon mon humeur!_

_Lie_


	5. Partie II, Chapitre 2

_Elle s'approche de moi d'un pas décidé et me donne une gifle digne de ce nom._

_Une gifle. Je pose ma main sur ma joue déjà rouge alors qu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras._

_- Ne me refais jamais ce coup là !_

_- Vic…_

_- Sais-tu seulement tous les soucis qu'on s'est fait ? Maman va être tellement heureuse quand elle va savoir que tu es rentrée !_

_- Victoria, je ne vais pas retourner à la maison…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je ne reviendrai pas à la maison. Tu crois que j'ai fugué juste pour faire une promenade de santé ?_

_- Je crois que toi et moi on doit avoir une petite discussion…_

* * *

Elle m'attrape le poignet et commence à me tirer vers la sortie.

- Vic, on a cours là !

- On a plus urgent. Et puis, t'as raté trois semaines de cours, une journée de plus ou une journée de moins…

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers un café, un peu à l'écart de ceux habituellement fréquentés. On cherche juste un peu d'intimité pour avoir une longue discussion entre jumelles. Arrivées et installées dans un coin isolé d'une salle de bar, nous commandons deux cafés et attendons d'être enfin seules pour parler librement.

- Bon alors. Raconte-moi tout !

Je lui explique toute l'histoire. Mon malaise dans la famille, qu'elle connait puisqu'on en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois, l'attitude de notre père, mon ras-le-bol silencieux et ma décision de partir. Je lui raconte aussi ma rencontre avec Taylor Martins, sa famille et plus spécialement sa mère qui est comme la mienne maintenant. Je vois bien qu'elle est triste que je sois heureuse ailleurs, avec des frères et sœurs qui ne sont pas elle.

- J'imagine que vous avez découvert mon départ seulement le lendemain…

- En fait non. Si, mais c'est plus compliqué…

Elle prend une grande respiration avant de m'avouer :

- En réalité, c'est Papa qui a senti le premier ton départ.

Alors là, j'en reste muette.

- Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait perdu son tournevis. Maman lui a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu découchais, qu'il fallait te faire confiance. Mais lui n'en démordait pas, il était intimement convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux que ce soir-là. C'était comme… C'était comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie, une vraiment très grosse connerie…

- Comme s'il savait…

- Je pense que dans un sens… Papa sait qu'il a mal agit par rapport à toi. Et je pense même qu'il l'a toujours su. Il pensait juste pas que tu oserai t'enfuir comme tu l'a fait.

- Il devait quand même bien se douter que je me barrerai le plus tôt possible !

- Après le lycée Sunny ! Pas pendant ! Pourquoi à ce moment-là d'ailleurs ?

- Parce que malgré tout, je reste une Stark. Peut-être bien qu'au fond de moi je voulais une sortie fracassante de sa vie !

Toutes ces révélations sont à la fois douloureuses, mais apaisantes. Parler à cœur ouvert nous fait du bien. Mais apprendre que mon père m'ignorait en en étant conscient... Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et soupire. Comment j'ai pu faire pour que ma vie soit un tel bordel ?

- Quand on a compris que tu étais définitivement partie, maman était anéantie. Elle s'en veut.

- Elle n'a rien fait…

- Justement ! Elle se croit responsable parce qu'elle a laissé papa agir comme il l'a fait. Puis ils ont appelé tous leurs amis pour lancer des recherches, mais ça n'a rien donné. Je sais pas où habite ton copain, mais c'est une sacrement bonne cachette pour que ni le SHIELD, ni les Avengers ne te trouve !

Je rigole à sa remarque. Elle me sourit.

- Pourquoi avoir décidé de sortir de ton trou alors ?

- Tu me manquais. Et Mme Martins voulait que je reprenne mes études.

Un silence et je vois bien que Victoria est gênée. Elle se tortille sur sa chaise et joue avec ses doigts.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Rentres à la maison… S'il te plait.

- Vic…

- Tu nous manques. A tous.

- Vic, je ne peux pas. Je suis partie pour échapper à papa. Pour exister enfin ! Et j'ai réussi. Je n'ai jamais était aussi soulagée et épanouie que depuis que je suis partie.

- Tu n'as pas dit heureuse…

- On est jumelles. Tu resteras toujours une partie de moi ! Je ne peux pas être heureuse si je coupe les ponts avec toi. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé ma place, et j'ai bien trop peur de notre père.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête et quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu es partie. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, ou que tu nous avais abandonnés. Ces trois semaines ont été les pires de toute ma vie !

- Mais maintenant on va se voir tous les jours !

- Oui !

Et nous continuons de discuter tranquillement. Après tout nous avons trois semaines à rattraper ! Je lui demande de me rapporter quelques affaires de la maison. Elle me fait promettre de rallumer mon téléphone, et de me ramener mon ordinateur.

Nous mangeons finalement sur place tout en continuant de discuter de tous les potins que nous avons ratés. Elle souhaite rencontrer Taylor, et les faits d'armes de Karl la font rire. Et je dois bien avouer que les autres me manquent. Les autres incluant Jake Roger, le fils de Steve, Joy et Zachary « Foster », les enfants de Thor, et enfin Samuel Barton, fils de la veuve noire et de l'œil de faucon. A nous six, nous sommes ce que les adultes appellent La Meute. Et faut dire que ça nous correspond plutôt bien !

Au moment de nous quitter pour retourner en cours, je demande une dernière chose à ma sœur.

- Au fait Vic… Pas un mot aux adultes.

- Même à maman ?

Je réfléchis rapidement avant de hocher la tête. J'irai la voir moi-même. J'ai peur de craquer si je la vois, et tout ce travail sur moi-même ne servirait à rien si je retourne déjà chez moi. Je la contacterai, puis il faudra bien que je vois mon père aussi un jour… Mais ça, ce sera une autre histoire. Je secoue la main dans sa direction avant de tourner vers ma salle de classe, le cœur plus léger que ce matin.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Publication le dimanche, parce que quand même, les chapitres sont assez courts. Et j'en ai pas mal en avance... Et j'ai trop hâte de vous faire partager la suite! ;) Les publications le dimanche seront aléatoires, suivant si je suis seule dans mon appartement ou de retour dans ma famille pour le week-end... (Vive les allers-retours des étudiants entre appart' et maison!)_

_Merci à** ninisss (Guest) **pour sa review. Cela fait plaisir et savoir que quelqu'un apprécie cette histoire. Ça m'a motivé pour la suite! Donc merci beaucoup!_

_Amis lecteurs, j'attends vos review avec impatiente! Que pensez-vous de cette partie? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite? Qui adore les lumières de Noël?_

_Dans la prochaine partie, on fête l'anniversaire de Sunny et Victoria !_

_Gros bisous et à Mercredi \o/_

_Lie_

_PS : Les Marvels ne m'appartiennent pas, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons vu que des personnages qui sortent tout droit de ma tête._


	6. Partie III, Chapitre 1

Au matin du 23 mars, cela fait presque deux mois que j'ai quitté ma famille. Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que je revois ma sœur. Même si je n'ai toujours aucun contact avec mes parents, je sens qu'ils savent. J'ai confiance en Victoria, mais je sais aussi que ma mère est la personne la plus perspicace sur terre. Elle aura compris que nous sommes en contact. Et puis avec toutes leurs investigations, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils ignorent que j'ai repris les cours, ou même que je vis chez un ami.

D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que les journaux n'aient pas plus parlé de cette affaire. J'imagine qu'Iron Man a du faire pression pour qu'on me laisse tranquille… Je souris à cette idée. Depuis que je suis partie, je n'ai plus cette rage et cette lassitude envers mon paternel. Je me rends compte de beaucoup de faits. Et même si cela ne pardonne pas toute l'ignorance dont il a pu faire preuve à mon égard, il faut tout de même avouer qu'il a régulièrement agi dans mon intérêt. Jamais devant moi pourtant. Et c'est la question que je me pose maintenant. Pourquoi se comporter comme un vrai père dans mon dos, et au contraire jouer le parfait inconnu face à moi ?

J'arrive au lycée et sors de mes pensées. A peine après avoir franchi les portes vitrées, une furie me saute dans les bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire sœurette !

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, jumelle !

Elle me claque un bisou sur la joue avant de me guider vers un banc à l'extérieur. Victoria a toujours adoré cette journée, et depuis 17 ans maintenant nous la passons entièrement ensemble. Peu importe les cours ou les rendez-vous, nous ne nous quittons pas d'une semelle. Elle gambade littéralement, telle une gamine, et c'est à se demander si c'est bien moi la cadette dans cette histoire…

Arrivée dans un coin à l'écart du reste des lycéens. Je distingue quatre silhouettes. Je hurle de joie avant de me précipiter dans les bras du premier sur ma route.

- Zachary !

- Eh !

Il rigole avant de me porter comme si je ne pesais rien. Il me fait tourner avant de me poser. Un grand sourire illumine ses traits, et je remarque qu'il a murit. Deux autres bras me serrent et lorsque je me retourne, je suis obligée de cligner des yeux pour croire ce que je vois.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi ? Samuel, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !

- Sûre que c'est pas toi qui es plus petite ?

- Pas moyen !

Je vois alors passer une longue tignasse blonde.

- JOY !

- La prochaine fois préviens avant de t'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Malgré le ton léger utilisé, je sens l'amertume dans sa voix. Il est vrai que je suis partie sans même les prévenir, eux, les personnes qui me sont les plus proches. La meute qui ne m'a jamais trahi… Je baisse les yeux. Cela fait un peu trop d'émotion d'un coup.

- Allons, on a vite compris ce qui se passait ! Même si j'aurai quand même préféré que tu nous tiennes au courant… On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

- Jake…

J'ai quasiment gémi son nom tant mes yeux sont aux bords des larmes. Il me serre dans ses bras, et chacun se positionne autour pour un grand câlin collectif. Quoi ? Même les super-héros, aspirants super-héros et descendants de super-héros ont le droit de faire quelque chose d'aussi naïf qu'un câlin collectif ! Le bruit d'un appareil photo nous sort de notre moment de tendresse. Chacun se tourne vers mon ami qui me regarde un grand sourire accroché aux oreilles.

- Les gens, voici Taylor. Mon… Mon meilleur ami on peut dire !

- C'est chez lui que tu vis ?

- Et c'est pour quoi cet appareil ?

Mes amis sont très méfiants.

- Oui je vis chez lui, et ça Zach, c'est un appareil photo. Taylor adore la photographie et il est très doué. Et pour vos questions silencieuses, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Donc non, ces photos ne finiront pas dans les tabloïdes ou sur internet !

- C'est juste un moyen de pression sur Sunny !

- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, Taylor…

Il rigole et l'atmosphère se détend. Victoria est maintenant parfaitement à l'aise avec mon ami, mais les autres restent encore sur leurs gardes. Nous nous installons pour sécher joyeusement les cours tout en grignotant le pique-nique qu'ils ont amené.

Ils ont tous pensé à notre anniversaire et nous offrent des cadeaux. Je reçois quelques cartes de la part de leurs parents, me disant qu'ils me soutiennent même s'ils souhaitent me voir rentrer le plus vite possible. J'en reçois également une de ma mère et, plus étonnant une à part de mon père. Voyant le format, je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un enregistrement holographique. Je la laisse de côté pour lire les autres et ouvrir les cadeaux. Et aussi parce que je ne sais pas encore si j'ai la force de voir et d'entendre mon père.

* * *

Vers 13h, tout le monde propose une partie de volley sur l'herbe. Je reste à les observer. Le volley, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Mes yeux tombent sur la carte de mon père, toujours non-ouverte. Je la prends dans mes mains et la retourne dans tous les sens, me demandant si je dois l'ouvrir ou non. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque la voix de Jake retentit doucement.

- Arrête de te torturer et ouvre-là.

Ils se sont tous assis en cercle autour de la carte. J'hésite encore et Taylor remarque que je tremble. Il prend doucement ma main et me chuchote des paroles rassurantes. Je pose la carte sur le sol et lance l'enregistrement.

- Ça va marcher ce foutu truc ? Jarvis, tu enregistres là ? Rah, quel bordel…

La vidéo commence par plusieurs phrases si caractéristiques de mon père. Puis l'image se stabilise et je vois mon père, les traits tirés. L'horloge derrière lui indique plus de 3h du matin et le bazar autour montre qu'il est nerveux. Il me regarde, sans vraiment me voir puisque je n'étais pas face à lui lors de cet enregistrement. Pourtant, c'est de l'amour que je lis dans ses yeux. Bien plus que ce que je n'en ai jamais vu. Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu ce regard quand il parlait de moi, quand je n'étais pas là ? Je l'observe en silence, sans remarquer que tout le monde retiens sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commence à parler.

* * *

_Bonsoir bonsoir! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle partie!_

_Je ne savais pas trop où la couper. Le milieu se situait juste au milieu de la carte de Tony, mais je ne voulais pas couper son cadeau... Donc vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine!_

_Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir? Un petite review, pour me remonter un peu le moral... Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? L'histoire en général? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite?_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt !_

_Lie_


	7. Partie III, Chapitre 2

_- Ça va marcher ce foutu truc ? Jarvis, tu enregistres là ? Rah, quel bordel…_

_La vidéo commence par plusieurs phrases si caractéristiques de mon père. Puis l'image se stabilise et je vois mon père, les traits tirés. L'horloge derrière lui indique plus de 3h du matin et le bazar autour montre qu'il est nerveux. Il me regarde, sans vraiment me voir puisque je n'étais pas face à lui lors de cet enregistrement. Pourtant, c'est de l'amour que je lis dans ses yeux. Bien plus que ce que je n'en ai jamais vu. Est-ce qu'il a toujours eu ce regard quand il parlait de moi, quand je n'étais pas là ? Je l'observe en silence, sans remarquer que tout le monde retiens sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commence à parler._

* * *

- Sunny… Bon déjà Joyeux anniversaire ! Comme ça, je vais pas oublier. Il y a 17 ans… Oh mon dieu, déjà 17 ans ? Ça passe beaucoup trop vite… Enfin bref, il y a 17 ans, toi et ta sœur vous avez décidé de pointer le bout de votre nez. Tu sais à quel point ta mère et moi nous vous avons attendu. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais raconté ta naissance. J'étais à New York avec ton oncle Banner ce jour-là, à faire joujou avec une machine à rayon gamma. C'était passionnant, on essayait de…

- Monsieur…

- Ah oui, pardon. Enfin bref, J'étais à la tour, et ta mère se reposait à Miami. Lorsqu'elle a senti que c'était le bon moment, elle m'a appelé, j'ai sauté dans l'armure et je suis arrivé le plus rapidement possible. Quand j'ai appris que l'accouchement était plus compliqué que prévu, j'avoue j'ai paniqué. J'ai eu peur pour Pepper, pour toi, pour moi… Et puis, je me suis rappelé que quoique l'on fasse, tu étais déjà une Stark. J'avais confiance en toi, le bébé qui devait naître. Les échographies ne fonctionnaient pas sur toi, pour une raison inconnue. Lorsque, enfin, le bébé est né, que j'ai entendu ses cris, j'ai cru que c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie… Nous avions déjà choisi le prénom, et comme nous ne savions pas le sexe du bébé, nous avions pensé à tout. Alexandre pour un garçon, Victoria pour une fille. Ta sœur était née.

Il sourit, presque mélancolique, mais véritablement heureux de raconter cette histoire.

- Mais… Parce que sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle, l'accouchement ne s'est pas arrêté là. Et quand on a compris que ce n'était pas un, mais bien deux bébés qui arrivaient, ta mère déjà bien fatiguée m'a maudit.

Il rigole, et je pouffe en imaginant ma mère râler sur mon père en plein milieu de l'accouchement.

- Tu es née avec plus de difficultés. Et quand tu es sortie tu étais silencieuse. Le silence le plus angoissant de toute ma vie. Les médecins t'ont emmenée, Jarvis lui-même était incapable de détecter les battements de ton petit cœur. J'ai eu peur, très peur. Mais j'ai continué à avoir confiance en toi, ma fille. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas ce que tu avais, mais ils n'ont pas abandonné. Et toi non plus. Tu t'es finalement réveillée et tu as hurlé à plein poumon. On t'a finalement déposé dans mes bras, ta mère était trop fatiguée, déjà en train de se reposer avec ta sœur dans une chambre. Je suis resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu vives. Et quand je t'ai tenue pour la première fois dans mes bras… Tu étais minuscule, si fragile et si forte à la fois.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon père pleurer. Mais à cet instant, chacun pouvait voir les larmes de joie rouler sur ses joues.

- Et j'ai su exactement quoi faire. J'ai choisi ton nom. On y avait jamais réfléchit, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait mieux te correspondre. Sunny. Notre rayon de soleil. Notre surprise ce matin du 23 mars. Les docteurs t'ont examinée, et m'ont laissé te présenter à ta mère. Elle a pleuré de joie en me voyant entrer, un petit paquet tout chaud dans les bras. Tu nous as montré tes petits yeux, tu nous as observés. Si petite et pourtant tu semblais comprendre tout ce qui t'entourait ! Et aussi simple que bonjour, tu t'es rendormie dans nos bras.

Je fixe toujours l'hologramme devant moi, analysant tout ce que mon père vient de me raconter. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Dès le premier jour j'ai cru en toi. Et quoique tu penses, je croirai toujours en toi. Et peu importe ce que les gens disent ou pensent, tu es comme Victoria, ma plus belle réussite. Je construis des machines qui fonctionnent, mais qui ont besoin de mise à jour. Toi pas. Tu avances par toi-même, et je suis incommensurablement fier de toi.

Joy me tend un mouchoir et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rends compte que je pleure.

- N'oublie jamais Sunny. Tu es une Stark. Personne ne t'enlèvera jamais cela. Tu es une Stark et je t'aime. Alors quoique tu décides, quoique tu fasses… Il y aura toujours au moins une personne à tes côtés.

L'enregistrement se coupe, laissant derrière lui un silence planer. Je renifle bruyamment et Vic me serre dans ses bras, elle aussi en larme, même si elles sont moins importantes que mes sanglots. Je me laisse aller contre elle. Cela fait décidément trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Le temps de me calmer, chaque paire d'yeux m'observe avec bienveillance. C'est finalement Samuel qui prend la parole, avec hésitation.

- Alors ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

- Il y a le traditionnel repas d'anniversaire à la tour de New York ce soir…

- Tu comptes aller voir tes parents ?

Je réfléchis à toutes leurs questions avant de regarder ma sœur d'un air désolé.

- Je suis désolé Vic, mais je ne vais pas aller au repas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je ne peux pas me ramener comme si de rien n'était ! C'est gentil de la part de papa de me raconter tout ça, mais tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard ? Ça fait 17 ans que j'attends sa foutue reconnaissance ! Je trouve ça facile de m'envoyer une carte maintenant alors même qu'il y a trois mois il ne me voyait pas.

- Tu es injuste, il a quand même fait un pas vers toi !

- C'est moi qui suis injuste ? Je ne vais pas lui pardonner juste sur quelques paroles, aussi émouvantes soient-elles ! Il est fier de moi, grand bien lui fasse. Il l'a toujours été, ça j'avoue que ça passe pas très bien. C'est d'un père dont j'avais besoin, pas d'un ange gardien ! Alors non, je ne viendrai pas ce soir.

Nous nous faisons face, chacune les poings serrés. Je me détends un peu. C'est inutile et stupide de me disputer avec elle ! Je prends donc mon livre de physique et arrache une page au pif. J'écris rapidement quelques mots au feutre rouge avant de plier la feuille en quatre et de la tendre à Victoria.

- Tu donneras ça à maman s'il te plait ? Et passez une bonne soirée ! Zach, tu peux prendre ma part de gâteau. Et inutile de cacher ton sourire triple idiot ! Il y aura au moins une personne qui se réjouira de mon absence…

- Mais Sunny, tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

Je regarde Taylor et lui offre un grand sourire qu'il me rend.

- Ce soir, on sort en boite !

* * *

Le soir même, après avoir quitté mes amis, Taylor et moi sommes rentrés. Nous nous sommes préparés simplement mais assez classe pour une soirée d'anniversaire. Je sors de la salle de bain et tombe sur Christie en pleine préparation du repas. Elle siffle en me faisant un clin d'œil et j'explose de rire. Je porte une robe noire et des bottines à talons hauts. Ce ne sont pas des échasses non plus, mais elles sont juste assez hautes pour mettre en valeur mes longues jambes.

- Tu ressembles à ta mère !

- J'ai toujours entendu mon père se lamenter comme quoi nous n'avons pas hérité des cheveux de ma mère. Par contre, il se réjouit de voir que nous avons ses jambes !

- Woah Sunny ! On dirait une vraie fille !

Taylor vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Je sais bien que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas au top niveau présentation, mais quand même !

- Donc vous sortez ce soir ?

- Yep !

- Vous faites quand même attention !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Martins. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit, et je sais pas trop mal me défendre ! Je vous ramènerai votre fils entier.

Elle explose de rire en me couvant du regard.

- C'est drôle tu me rappelles quelqu'un !

- Ah bon ? Qui ?

- Eh bien ton père ! Quand j'étais jeune, on le voyait souvent dans les journaux. Ses frasques nocturnes étaient bien connues. Dans le genre fêtard et playboy, je crois que personne ne l'a jamais battu !

- Un peu comme toi en fait Sunny !

- Ouais…

Je reste sceptique face à cette comparaison.

- Ça te gène tant que cela de ressembler à ton père ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir hérité de tous ses côtés chiants. Victoria a son intelligence et moi son côté complètement taré…

- Qui s'accompagne d'une grande prestance ! C'est ce côté totalement loufoque qui fait de lui quelqu'un qui s'impose en société. Ta sœur, par contre, ne se débrouille pas si bien que toi à l'oral ! Arrête de te dénigrer comme tu le fais ! Ton père le dit lui-même : c'est un génie playboy milliardaire et philanthrope ! Ta sœur est peut-être un génie, toi tu es philanthrope. Et après, milliardaire, vous l'êtes toute les deux.

- Playgirl aussi, vu que nous sommes jumelles.

- Oh non, être playgirl c'est bien plus que simplement être jolie ou sexy. Je vous ai vu quelques fois à la télé ou dans la presse, et ta sœur n'est pas à l'aise. Alors que toi tu sembles être dans ton élément. La fête, les gens, tu assumes tout de ton corps et de ta personnalité. C'est ça, être playgirl.

Je rougis face au compliment. Vu comme ça, il est vrai que ce n'est pas si mal d'être taré… C'est donc le cœur plus léger que nous partons nous amuser. La foule, la fête, la danse et l'ambiance, tout cela m'avais manqué. C'est encore sur une piste de danse que je me sens le mieux. C'est sur des rythmes endiablés que je me sens capable de tout.

* * *

_TADAM! Je stresse un peu là. J'ai essayé de retranscrire une grande émotion au travers du discours de Tony, je ne sais pas trop si j'y suis arrivée... Qu'en pensez-vous? Faites moi part de vos impressions, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez... Puis-je encore espérer une toute petite review?_

_En tout cas, ce chapitre tout particulièrement, j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai l'impression de mettre par écrit tout ce que je garde en moi depuis deux ans... Sunny et moi nous nous ressemblons, je crois. Plus que ce que je voulais au départ ^^ La plupart des gens me demandent comment je fais pour mettre autant de moi-même dans mes projets (artistiques et maintenant littéraires), mais en réalité c'est ma thérapie à moi. (Mieux qu'un psy!)_

_Voilà voilà, c'était la petite pause raconte-ta-vie... Sinon, comment ça va vous? Beau temps n'est-ce pas?_

_Je suis seule chez moi ce week-end dooonc... A dimanche pour la partie quatre ! Au menu, Karl et Sunny qui cherchent la bagarre, et une invitée inattendue! (J'attends vos suppositions, si vous en avez!)_

_Bisous !_

_Lie (obstinée à publier!)_


	8. Partie IV, Chapitre 1

_Bonne nuit à tous! Il est 3h du matin et je vais publier maintenant pour la simple et unique raison que je vais aller me coucher mais qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne me lève pas avant 13h, donc que je ne publie pas avant 14. Et je ne veux pas vous faire trop attendre.  
_

_La joie de vivre seule, c'est que je bosse quand je veux, et comme je travaille mieux la nuit..._

_C'était mon petit racontage de vie, et maintenant Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Une journée pourrie dans la peau de Sunny Stark. Nous sommes maintenant début avril, et je sens que cette journée va être interminable. Il faut parfois savoir rester au fond de son lit, et de tous les jours ou je suis allée au lycée, il a fallu qu'aujourd'hui particulièrement je ne baisse pas les bras. Pour dire, j'ai l'impression de ne même plus parler correctement… Peut-être qu'il est encore temps de me recoucher.

Là, étalée en étoile de mer sur mon lit, je ne suis pas super productive. Je pense à tous ce qu'il m'est arrivé… D'abord mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, puis je me suis raté le contrôle le plus important du semestre et la bouffe de la cantine était infecte. J'ai fini dans le bureau du proviseur pour une répartie mal placée avec mon prof d'économie et j'ai taché mon T-shirt en TP.

Et encore, il pourrait pleuvoir !

Oh non, tu n'as pas pensé cela, tu n'as pas pensé cela, tu n'as pas pensé cela. Je regarde dehors et ne distingue rien d'autre que quelques nuages blancs et un grand ciel bleu. Ouf. D'habitude il suffit que je pense qu'il pourrait pleuvoir pour qu'une grosse averse débarque.

Enfin bref, je suis là, inerte et fatiguée alors qu'il n'est même pas 16h… Taylor est parti travailler, Olivia, Nigel et Aimee sont rentrés et jouent ou travaillent dans le salon et Cathie doit être en train de régler quelques affaires pour la maison à côté d'eux. Karl finit un peu plus tard qu'eux, mais il peut se débrouiller pour rentrer. Ce qui fait que je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. Je ferai bien un petit somme du coup… Mais quelqu'un frappe à ma porte à la tête de Mme Martins passe par l'embrasure de celle-ci.

- Le collège vient de m'appeler, Karl a encore fait des siennes. Je pense qu'il va éviter la maison, mais j'ai besoin de le voir avant de partir travailler, tu pourras aller le chercher ?

- Bien sûr !

Bon, pas de sieste. Je me lève, enfile un pull et part vers le collège. Arrivé là-bas, je me fait discrète pour que personne ne me reconnaisse et avise Karl un peu plus loin. Il est face à un trois jeunes de son âge qui sont accompagnés de deux personnes plus grandes et apparemment, ce n'est pas pour échanger des bonbons. J'entends quelques bribes de leur conversation en me rapprochant.

- T'es qu'un menteur Martins. Un menteur et un bâtard.

- Va te faire voir Gin.

- Bah alors, on t'as jamais appris à respecter les gens ? On est trois contre toi, et avec nos grands frères ! Je serai toi, je l'ouvrirai moins.

- De toute manière t'es qu'un dégonflé. T'oses même pas m'attaquer sans ton « grand frère » pour te protéger.

Je vois l'un des deux plus vieux lever la main et je décide d'intervenir.

- Hé ! Tu crois que tu fais quoi là ?

- Dégage toi. C'est pas tes oignions.

- Un peu que si ! C'est mon frère que tu t'apprête à frapper espèce d'imbécile.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Retourne donc à tes casseroles Martins.

- Je pourrai aussi te faire passer l'envie de t'en prendre aux plus jeunes que toi… Mais ce serait une telle perte de temps avec un petit con dans ton genre… Aller, viens Karl.

- Ne te moque pas de moi espèce de petite trainée !

Et sur ces douces paroles il me colle une gifle retentissante. J'avoue que ça pique un peu mais je ne réagit pas et garde mon sang froid, comme ce que l'on m'a appris au SHIELD. Les cours de self défense peuvent servir partout ! J'hausse un sourcil, ce qui semble l'énerver un peu plus. Il essaie de m'en remettre mais j'évite facilement avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Il est sonné et j'en profite pour lui balancer un coup de pied bien placé. Il se retrouve gémissant sur le sol, un beau coquard apparaissant sur son visage. Son ami m'attaque par derrière et arrive à me cogner à la tête. Je riposte en lançant ma jambe au niveau de son oreille pour l'assommer d'un coup sec. Je me tourne ensuite vers les trois plus jeunes, leur fait les gros yeux pour être sûre de bien faire passer le message avant de me retourner vers les deux grands. Le premier se relève mais sa démarche tremblante me fait comprendre qu'il est hors d'état de nuire.

- Et le nom de la trainée, ce n'est pas Martins. Mais tu peux m'appeler Stark.

Il écarquille les yeux, et tous ceux qui ont assisté à la scène en font autant. Je vois quelques personnes rire, tandis que d'autres ont filmé toute la scène. Je fais un signe à Karl et nous nous en allons.

Le chemin se fait dans le silence, mais un sourire est sur nos deux visages.

- Comment tu les as laminés ! Tu m'apprendras à me battre comme ça ?

- Hors de question ! C'est une technique secrète employée seulement par les valeureux guerriers.

- Ouais ouais, t'as appris ça au SHIELD en fait…

Je me retourne vers lui et remarque une entaille sur sa joue et une sur son front.

- Ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

- Non non…

- Pas besoin de faire les durs avec moi Karl…

- Ça pique un peu, mais je te jure que ça va ! Et toi ? Ils t'ont pas raté quand même.

Je regarde mon reflet dans une vitrine. J'ai l'arcade sourcilière un peu ouverte et la lèvre fendue. Plus impressionnant que grave.

- Ta mère va nous tuer en nous voyant arriver comme ça…

On rigole tous les deux. Rapidement nous arrivons dans la rue puis devant la maison. On remarque une élégante voiture noire garée devant le portillon. Nous rentrons sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Christie, on est…

Je me fige en voyant la personne assise en face de la mère de Karl, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

- … rentré.

Devant moi, dans son habituel tailleur gris et ses louboutins vertigineux se trouve ma mère.

* * *

_NDA :J'aurai pu couper ici, mais bon... Ça aurait fait vraiment court! Donc vous avez la suite tout de suite!_

* * *

Nous nous jaugeons du regard avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers moi et me prenne dans ses bras. Son parfum m'enveloppe et sa douceur me détend. Elle me relâche pour mieux m'observer. Ses sourcils se froncent à la vue du sang au coin de mon visage. Christie pousse un petit cri en voyant l'état dans lequel Karl et moi nous trouvons. Elle part chercher de quoi désinfecter les plaies et commence à soigner son fils qui grimace à cause des picotements dû à l'alcool. Je me fiche silencieusement de lui alors que, toujours en silence, ma mère s'occupe des miennes.

- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs tiens. Tu ne sens même plus les picotements du désinfectant !

Je rigole en silence. Puis Karl est poliment congédié dans sa chambre, punition pour s'être battu et surtout pour me laisser seule avec les deux mères.

- Tu n'as pas changée, toujours en train de te battre…

- Nan, mais là, c'était juste pour sortir Karl de là ! Et on m'a quand même traité de trainée…

- Oui oui…

Toujours le même sourire rassurant sur les lèvres de ma mère. Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous avant qu'elle ne se décide à le rompre.

- Tu m'as manqué Sunny…

Elle remet délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux derrière on oreille avant de poser sa main sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce contact, le premier depuis plus de trois mois.

- Je suis désolée Maman…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On comprend, tu sais.

- Je suis totalement perdue. Je croyais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que je ne signifiais rien pour lui…

- Oh Sunny… Bien sûr qu'il t'aime et que tu comptes beaucoup ! Mais tu connais ton père, il ne sait pas vraiment…

- Comment le montrer ? Oh je t'en prie, pas à moi ! Il y arrive très bien quand il s'agit de Victoria.

Elle soupire avant de me sourire.

- Il a peur chérie.

- Peur ?

- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Plus que Victoria. Il a peur que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il est plus facile de montrer son attachement aux personnes qui ont une personnalité totalement opposée, plutôt qu'à celles qui ont une personnalité semblable…

- Ne dis-t-on pas « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. » ?

- On dit aussi que les opposés s'attirent. Ce ne sont que des dictons, Sunny. Ton père fonctionne comme cela, c'est tout.

- C'est injuste…

- Je sais.

* * *

_Là, c'est la vrai fin._

_Bon, je sais que ça peut être chiant, mais parlons un peu des reviews. Je sais qu'on a pas forcément le temps d'en poster mais je vous jure que juste un petit mot rapide, ça fait énormément plaisir. C'est notre carburant à nous, les auteurs. Et cela fait trois chapitres que je n'en ai pas eu. (Pour un total de 3 pour 8 chapitres) Pas que cela m'empêche d'écrire ou de publier, mais juste que je ne sais absolument pas si vous aimez ce que je fais... Vu que je continue d'avoir des visites, j'espère que oui! Aussi, sans critique et sans avis, je ne peux pas progresser. _

_Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, vous faites ce qu'il vous plait, mais juste une petite baisse de moral. Écrivez ne serais-ce qu'un "Bonjour!" et j'aurai un sourire aux lèvres. Je croise les doigts pour qu'à mon réveil, j'ai au moins une review...  
_

_Voilà, donc je vous donne maintenant rendez-vous mercredi, entre deux planches de robes à rendre avant les vacances!_

_Bises_

_Lie_


	9. Partie IV, Chapitre 2

_Elle soupire avant de me sourire._

_- Il a peur chérie._

_- Peur ?_

_- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Plus que Victoria. Il a peur que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il est plus facile de montrer son attachement aux personnes qui ont une personnalité totalement opposée, plutôt qu'à celles qui ont une personnalité semblable…_

_- Ne dis-t-on pas « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. » ?_

_- On dit aussi que les opposés s'attirent. Ce ne sont que des dictons, Sunny. Ton père fonctionne comme cela, c'est tout._

_- C'est injuste…_

_- Je sais._

* * *

Je tourne en rond avec mon père, c'en est fatiguant.

- C'est donc ta théorie ? Qu'il ne sait juste pas comment se comporter avec moi ? C'est la justification au fait qu'il m'aime, mais jamais en face de moi ?

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je ne m'imagine pas mon père comme quelqu'un qui hésite avant d'agir. Généralement il est plutôt du style à foncer tête baissée et à simplement écouter ce qui lui dit sa tête et son cœur. Il n'est pas le genre de personne qui se torture pour savoir quoi faire. Il fait, point. C'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à avaler cette version. Il y a un élément qui ne tient pas debout. Je le sens, et ma mère se tortille sur son siège. Mais elle ne semble pas prête à tout me dire.

- Tu me caches quelque chose…

- Absolument pas.

- Arrêtes, c'est la réponse bateau des gens qui font des cachotteries…

Elle rigole avant de détourner le sujet. Je laisse donc tomber, sachant pertinemment que quand ma mère ne veut pas quelque chose, il ne vaut mieux pas insister… L'après-midi continue donc doucement, je lui raconte pleins de petites anecdotes, comme une fille normale le ferait avec sa mère. Nous rigolons bien tandis qu'elle me raconte elle aussi toutes les petites histoires qui ont lieu à New York. Cela fait des années que la tour Stark est devenue le repère des Avengers. En fait, chaque famille possède un étage. Posséder est un bien grand mot, puisque la tour en elle-même appartient à mes parents, mais ils prêtent gracieusement les 5 derniers étages. Même si nous avons tous une résidence ailleurs, la tour reste un havre où l'on se retrouve tous. Les deux derniers étages sont les nôtres, avec la plus belle vue, et un espace convivial où nous nous retrouvons tous. En dessous il y a les Roger et encore après les Foster. Ensuite il y a les Barton et Banner, qui se partagent un étage. Mais le résultat est là : nous restons tous ensemble, et le quotidien de supers-héros est rempli de moments complètements fous…

Voyant qu'aucune de nous n'a envie de laisser l'autre, Christie propose à ma mère de rester diner. Elle me regarde avant d'accepter, me glissant à l'oreille que mon père est actuellement à New York… Sûrement en train d'embêter Bruce ! Nous joignons donc Victoria pour qu'elle vienne nous retrouver. Et dans une minuscule pièce, nous avons mangé à 9. Entre deux blagues, le téléphone de ma mère sonne. Elle regarde qui l'appelle puis décroche en se levant pour s'isoler un peu. C'est la voix de mon père que j'entends au bout du fil. Il semble totalement paniqué.

- Pepper ! Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre, tu es où ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tout va bien Tony.

- Jarvis a refusé de me dire où tu étais… T'y crois à ça ? J'ai créé une intelligence artificielle qui refuse de m'obéir ! Je crois bien que les filles ont mis leur nez dedans… Je te jure, faut que je fasse gaffe, Victoria va bientôt me piquer toutes mes inventions !

- Déjà fait, 'Pa !

Suite à la réflexion de Vic, j'entends mon père grommeler un truc, et ma mère rigoler. Je vois Karl observer le téléphone avec attention et ouvrir la bouche. Je me jette sur lui avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise ce qui fait rire le petit monde autour de nous.

- Pepper, s'il te plait, remmène-le !

- Bruce Banner semble à bout de force, et je comprends parfaitement.

- Désolé, mais c'est ton tour de garde ! Tony laisse donc Bruce travailler tranquille. Et désolé, mais je suis avec des amis là, donc je vais te laisser ! A bientôt mon chéri !

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil avant de raccrocher. La dernière chose que l'on entend c'est une plainte de mon père…

- Attends, Pepper, quels amis ? Pepper… Pepper ne raccroche…

Je la regarde se remettre à table.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis la visioconférence ?

- Il aurait pu te voir et je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit…

- Merci.

Un petit silence gêné pendant lequel Aimee me tire sur la manche de mon pull pour grimper sur mes genoux s'installe. Je la cajole tout en continuant la discussion.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le téléphone de ma mère sonne à nouveau. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de lancer une visioconférence. Le visage de Steve Roger, sa petite fille dans ses bras, apparait.

- Salut Pepper. Désolé de te demander ça mais… Elsa a de la fièvre et Jess est sortie… Tu aurais des médicaments dans ton appartement ?

- Aaah, ces supers-héros qui s'effondrent à la moindre hausse de température… Deux secondes je demande à Jarvis.

Elle pianote sur son téléphone pendant que Steve et Elsa patientent. La petite me voie et se mets à battre des bras en criant.

- Sunny ! C'est Sunny, c'est Sunny !

Inutile de me cacher maintenant, je m'approche donc de l'écran, toujours en portant Aimee dans mes bras.

- Coucou toi ! Bah alors, t'as une fièvre ? C'est papa Roger qui t'a sortie sans manteau ?

- Sunny c'est bien toi ?

- Nan, je suis le double maléfique de Victoria… Remarque, ça pourrait passer !

- Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Bon sang, vous ne voulez pas changer de disque ? J'ai fugué, point.

Je ne m'attendais pas à dire cette vérité avec autant de violence, mais c'est un fait. Il va bien falloir que tous l'acceptent. Le silence se fait, et nous n'entendons plus que les petits cris d'Elsa qui chantonne gaiement.

- He, mistinguette ? Regarde, je te présente Aimee. Elle a 5 ans, comme toi. Un jour, je l'amènerai et tu la rencontreras pour de vrai. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre.

- Et sinon, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, ouais ! J'ai trouvé un bon endroit où je me sens bien… Je pense que si j'étais restée à la maison, j'aurai fini par exploser.

- Sunny…

- Je sais que vous vous êtes tous sentis trahis, mais je ne peux pas m'excuser d'être partie. Je n'étais à ma place nulle part.

- En fait, je pensais que ça faisait du bien de te voir aussi apaisée. On… J'aimerai discuter un peu avec toi, seul à seul…

- On se fera un appel par ordi, un de ces quatre !

Ma mère lui répond finalement en lui envoyant le médicament dont il a besoin et je raccroche. La soirée se finit peu après. Toute la famille dit au revoir alors que je raccompagne ma mère et ma sœur jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le trottoir, nous ne nous disons pas un mot avant que ma mère ne nous prenne toute les deux dans ses bras. Nous resserrons chacune l'étreinte et je ferme les yeux. Je me rappelle tous ces moments que j'ai passé avec Maman et Victoria, et cela me serre le cœur de savoir que je les ai fait souffrir alors qu'elles ont toujours été là pour moi.

- Sunny, regarde-moi…

Je relève la tête, plongeant mes yeux embués dans ceux de ma mère.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ma chérie. Prend ton temps, et si tu ne dois revenir vers nous que dans trois mois ce n'est pas grave.

- J'ai peur… J'ai peur de le revoir, que tout redevienne comme avant… J'ai peur de ne jamais avoir la force de revenir vers lui…

- Tu es une Stark. Tu en auras le courage, j'en suis sûre.

Elle pose son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Victoria me serre la main et me claque un bisou sur la joue.

- Je vous aime, les filles.

- Nous aussi, Maman.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de la partie IV! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Sunny retrouvant sa mère, je voulais mettre beaucoup de douceur... (C'est pour toi, Maman ;))_

_Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire et de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire!__ Je remercie **Une Fan**, invité à qui je n'ai pas pu dire merci directement. Ta review m'a vraiment boosté, c'est super!_

_N'hésitez pas à en remettre une ;)_

_Sinon, pour celles qui n'auraient pas capté, la semaine prochaine, c'est Noël! Je compte quand même publier un chapitre, voire même une partie entière, cela dépendra de vos envies (dites-moi!)._

_Dans la partie V, Sunny et les Martins sont en vacances : recueil de moments de complicité avant une plus grande histoire (et plus longue!)_

_Tchao tout le monde, bonne chance à ceux qui ont encore du boulot (exams ou projets, comme moi) et je vous souhaite d'avance un très bon début de vacances!_

_Bisous_

_Lie_


	10. Partie V

Le temps a continué son cours, et les jours ont peu à peu accéléré. La fin de l'année scolaire et son cortège d'examens ont occupé tous les jeunes, et c'est avec une grande joie que nous avons accueilli le mois de juillet.

Cela fait maintenant 7 mois que je suis partie de chez moi, et autant de temps que je vis chez les Martins. Les grandes vacances sont l'occasion de continuer quelques travaux d'aménagement dans la maison et de faire découvrir aux plus jeunes des activités nouvelles. J'ai demandé à ma sœur de me ramener une voiture, afin de pouvoir les emmener un peu partout selon nos envies. Cette famille m'a tellement apporté, et j'ai vraiment envie de leur rendre tout cela.

Mais pour l'instant, je dois trainer Karl jusqu'à la remise des diplômes de son école. Il ne quitte pas encore le collège pour le lycée, mais son établissement tiens à organiser une journée de fête pour féliciter tous les étudiants. Christie travaillant aujourd'hui, Taylor garde Nigel et Aimee à la maison tandis que j'accompagne Olivia et son frère. La cérémonie est simple, suivie d'un pique-nique en extérieur. Plusieurs professeurs viennent me faire part de leurs commentaires, élogieux pour Olivia et plus secs pour Karl. La plupart sont toujours étonnés de me voir. Comme les parents et les élèves d'ailleurs.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil les trois jeunes qui avaient essayé de frapper Karl. Ils sont accompagnés de leur famille et notamment de leurs grands-frères, qui se trouvent au buffet. Je donne un coup de coude à Karl en les désignant, puis lui fait un grand sourire.

- Viens, on va rire un peu…

Je me rapproche discrètement d'eux, feignant de vouloir me resservir en salade de fruits. Je me sers avant de me retourner et tomber nez à nez avec les deux jeunes.

- Oh, comme on se retrouve !

- Stark…

- Je vois que tu te rappelles, c'est bien. Mais voyons ne soit pas aussi tendu, je ne vais pas te manger. Et Karl m'a dit que Gin et ses copains le laissaient tranquille. Donc, plus de soucis !

Je commence à m'éloigner alors qu'ils n'ont toujours pas décroché un seul mot. Je fais aussi peur que cela ? Je décide de les taquiner encore un peu, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

- A part si vous tenez absolument à vous refaire laminer par une fille…

- Tu n'es pas une fille Stark… Tu es la fille d'Iron Man. Juste une fi-fille à son papa qui a fugué pour faire croire à une rébellion.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné sur moi. Malheureusement, je suis habituée à ignorer les gens qui ne savent rien depuis ma naissance. Donc ton avis je m'en fous. Cela ne change rien au fait que vous vous êtes fait battre par une « fi-fille à son papa »

Sur ce, je tourne les talons pour retourner auprès d'Olivia qui discute gaiement avec ses amies. La journée continue tranquillement, Karl traine avec ses copains, et je discute avec plusieurs professeurs. Nous partageons nos avis à propos des actualités, et je crois que la manière dont je vois le monde, en tant que membre du SHIELD les intéressent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler des évènements, mais c'est un exercice que j'apprécie. Si bien qu'il est déjà tard lorsque nous rentrons.

* * *

A la mi-juillet, Christie et les plus jeunes décident de partir une semaine en vacances chez les parents de Madame Martins. Taylor travaillant pendant l'été, il ne peut pas les accompagner. Personnellement, je ne me vois pas aller chez les Martins seniors. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont très gentils, mais ils ont aussi envie d'être tous en famille. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester avec Taylor, afin de lui tenir compagnie. La journée, je reste à bricoler dans la maison. Je me balade, je vois ma sœur et la meute… J'ai également prévu de voir Steve. Nous avions discuté comme il me l'avait demandé. Nous avons parlé des malaises qui pouvaient exister chez nous, enfants de supers-héros. Il semblait très impliqué dans le bien-être, non seulement de Jake et Elsa, mais chez chacun des enfants vivant dans la tour de New York. Cela fait plaisir de voir que les adultes, malgré tous leurs problèmes, prennent quand même le temps de se soucier de nos impressions. La vie de super-héros est une vie particulièrement stressante et intense, donc il n'est pas surprenant que chacun fasse l'autruche. Ma fugue en particulier a dû remettre ce mode de vie en question…

Le soir avec Taylor, nous sortons. Autant profiter de nos 17 ans ! Tous les soirs c'est fête. Mon nom et mon visage nous permettent d'entrer n'importe où, dans les clubs les plus sélectifs de la ville, et avouons que nous en profitons bien… Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour faire la fête chaque soir et aller au boulot tous les jours… Pendant ces soirées, nous nous rapprochons inévitablement. L'alcool et l'esprit des boîtes de nuit jouent sur nos sens, et c'est donc sans aucun remord que j'ai un soir embrassé mon meilleur ami.

Le jeudi, nous avions particulièrement bu. C'était notre dernière vraie soirée avant le retour des Martins, et nous voulions nous lâcher complètement. Et en rentrant à pied alors que le soleil se levait, nous avons un peu perdu les pédales. Chacun se reposait sur l'autre, dans une étreinte affectueuse. Nous rigolions de tout et n'importe quoi, sans vraiment nous rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Et à dire vrai, nous nous en fichions pas mal…

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans la maison, je me suis appuyée sur la porte, encore en train de rire de notre soirée. La tension était palpable entre nous, il y avait comme du gaz dans l'air et une étincelle pouvait tout faire sauter. Mon meilleur ami s'est appuyé sur la table, face à moi. Lui aussi riait, et sa mimique avec ses lèvres le rendait irrésistible… Ses lèvres… J'étais obnubilée par elles. Je me suis jetée d'un coup sur lui en l'embrassant avec fougue. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, il a répondu au baiser. Tant de douceur et d'explosion à la fois, je ne sais même pas si c'était l'alcool qui sublimait l'instant, ou bien si c'était l'instant lui-même qui était magique. Je me suis accrochée à Taylor comme à une bouée de sauvetage, même si je n'étais pas en plein naufrage… La situation a peu à peu dégénéré, nous avons bougé avant que je ne le plaque contre la porte de sa chambre. Et de fil en aiguille, nous avons fini par nous abandonner totalement à l'autre.

Et maintenant je suis nue dans son lit, avec une bonne gueule de bois. Et malgré cela, aucun trou noir. Pas que je veuille oublier, mais mes années d'entrainement à la beuverie m'ont apparemment permis d'éviter une situation gênante. Non, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé… Quoique… Il va falloir que j'aie une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction, une tension disparue. Mais pas vraiment de sentiments romantiques… Je fini par me lever, prendre une bonne douche puis errer dans la maison tout en réfléchissant à comment ma relation avec Taylor va pouvoir évoluer.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas parlé avec Taylor. Mais il ne semble pas perturbé plus que cela. J'ai fini par imaginer qu'il ressentait comme moi, ce qui a l'air assez vrai. Notre relation est la même, personne n'a honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, même si personne n'est au courant. En même temps, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits…

Pour le moment, je suis en train d'installer Aimee dans le siège auto de ma voiture. Je les emmène elle, Nigel et Olivia à la mer, et Karl reste en ville pour voir des amis. Après avoir bien installé les deux plus jeunes, je démarre la voiture et me dirige vers une plage que je sais inoccupée. Les fenêtres ouvertes et la musique qui en sort, nous roulons pendant une petite heure, longeant les falaises. Nous débouchons finalement sur un lieu paradisiaque. Une plage de sable doux que les vagues viennent caresser doucement, sans personne pour nous déranger. Ces enfants n'ont jamais vu la mer d'aussi près, et cela me rend heureuse de voir toutes ces étoiles au fond de leurs yeux.

Nous nous garons et sortons nos petites affaires. Puis nous nous installons un peu à l'ombre. Je veille à ce qu'Aimee et Nigel soient bien protégés du soleil, avant de partir me baigner avec eux. Aimee et surexcitée, et bien que son tempérament soit beaucoup plus calme, Nigel est lui aussi aux anges. Olivia est également ravie.

Une après-midi à barboter dans l'eau, à faire des châteaux de sable et à jouer sur la plage. J'aurai bien fait une sieste, mais avec deux piles comme les autres, c'est trop compliqué, et trop dangereux. J'ai pris un livre à lire alors qu'Olivia bronze sur une serviette et les autres somnolent à côté. J'observe l'océan qui se déploie en face. J'écoute les bruits doux des flots. Je ferme les yeux et me revois avec ma mère, ma sœur et mon père lorsque nous venions ici quand j'étais petite. Cela m'apaise de penser à ces souvenirs. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis presque un mois maintenant et ma sœur depuis à peu près autant de temps. Nous nous appelons souvent, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose… Quand à mon père… Je réfléchis très sérieusement à le revoir. Nous sommes maintenant en août, je pense que je suis prête. Durant ces huit mois, j'ai gagné en maturité, en patience et en sérénité. Sans pour autant reprendre ma vie d'avant, j'essaie de m'imaginer ma vie si je fais un pas vers mon père.

Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais sa simple présence me manque. Il faisait partie d'un équilibre autour de moi, et même si on ne parlait pas, son aura m'apportait du réconfort.

Nous rentrons finalement en fin d'après-midi. Les deux plus jeunes sont bien fatigués, et je sens que le couché va être plutôt facile ce soir… Sur le chemin, nous nous arrêtons dans un café pour acheter des glaces. Après avoir garé la voiture devant la maison, Nigel glisse sa main dans la mienne et Aimee me fais un gros bisou sur la joue. Des journées comme celle-là, j'en veux tout le temps.

Au final, je borde Aimee qui dors déjà à poings fermés en suçant son pouce et en serrant son lapin en peluche dans ses bras. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Nigel est assis dans son lit, jouant avec les coquillages qu'il a ramené de la plage. Nous nous sourions, puis je lui souhaite bonne nuit tandis qu'il s'allonge sous le drap.

* * *

A la demande d'Olivia, nous allons aujourd'hui faire les boutiques. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle fait régulièrement, mais elle avait envie de nouveau dans sa garde-robe. Elle grandit et à envie de se sentir jolie. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de nous faire une journée juste toute les deux.

Je l'emmène dans un centre commercial de la ville. Même si j'ai l'habitude de venir ici – plus pour observer les gens que pour m'acheter véritablement des vêtements - je suis émerveillée par la taille du bâtiment. Les boutiques se répartissent sur 4 étages, autour d'un immense puis de lumière. Avec une chaleur pareille, on ne trouve pas beaucoup de monde. Bien que le complexe soit climatisé, tout le monde s'est précipité à la plage ou à la piscine. Il reste encore trois semaines de vacances, mais chacun veut profiter au maximum du beau temps ainsi que de leur temps libre…

Ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. Cela fait plus de place pour nous. Nous commençons par le rez-de-chaussée, en ciblant les magasins qui tentent Olivia. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui plait le plus, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je la conseille et l'oriente d'après ce que je sais d'elle. Elle me montre également des vêtements qu'elle a vu sur ces amies ou dans des magazines. Mais je refuse. Ce sont généralement des vêtements pour des personnes plus âgées, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Olivia n'a que onze ans… Alors les minijupes où les décolletés provocants, je sais d'avance que cela ne va pas plaire à sa mère. Ni à elle-même.

- Tu dois t'habiller pour toi, Olivia. Pas pour ressembler à tes copines.

- Et si c'est ce que je veux ?

- Tu veux vraiment faire comme tout le monde, ressembler à tout le monde ? Il faut trouver ton propre style et t'affirmer !

La petite leçon de mode continue tandis que nous montons peu à peu les étages. Arrivées au second étage, nous faisons une petite pause près du puit de lumière. Une ombre attire tout de suite mon regard, et lorsque je monte mon regard, je vois une silhouette près de la verrière du plafond. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je siffle un grand coup pour attirer l'attention de la personne, puis lui fait de grands signes pour qu'elle me voie. Elle s'accroche à une poutre de la structure en métal avant de descendre nous rejoindre.

- Cela fait longtemps, Agent Romanoff.

- Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais refaire surface.

- Je ne me suis jamais cachée… Ou en tout cas, plus depuis quatre mois.

- On sait. Mais il faut croire que tes copains de la meute te couvrent plutôt bien.

Je me retourne vivement en entendant une voix masculine. Clint Barton se trouve là, sans que je ne l'aie entendu arriver.

- Mais Samuel est un bien piètre menteur.

- Dommage pour un futur espion. Heureusement qu'il se débrouille pas trop mal au combat.

Je vois les deux espions faire une grimace. Ils n'aiment pas évoquer le fait que leur fils deviendra un espion. Comme tous parents, ils souhaitent protéger leur enfant de ce monde-là.

- Et sinon, vous faites du shopping ?

- Très drôle, Stark. On travaille, nous !

- Tu insinue que je ne travaille pas ? Bon d'accord c'est vrai, mais même…

- On nous a signalé une activité pas très légale dans le coin, donc on est venu vérifier…

- Pourquoi envoyer deux Vengeurs pour une mission aussi simple ?

- On est au mois d'août, faut croire que tous les agents sont partis en vacances…

- Et puis, ça nous change des missions périlleuses !

- Vous faites une petite virée en amoureux quoi…

Ils me sourient avant d'éclater de rire. Je les laisse retourner bosser, tandis que je continue ma journée avec Olivia. Celle-ci semble impressionnée par Natasha.

- Elle a trop la classe…

Je souris avant de la poussée vers le prochain magasin. Si on veut rentrer à temps pour le diner, il faut penser à accélérer !

Nous rentrons au final avec une bonne dizaine de sacs remplis de vêtements en tout genre. Christie avait donné de l'argent à Olivia, mais j'ai complété… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux faire cela ! Madame Martins n'est pas super contente, mais voir sa fille ravie par une telle journée lui redonne le sourire.

* * *

La rentrée est maintenant dans une dizaine de jours. Taylor et moi profitons de quelques dernières soirées, et nous avons commencé quelques révisions pour se remettre dans le bain. Surtout que mon année dernière n'avait pas été très régulière, et même assez perturbée. Du coup j'accumule les lacunes. Victoria viens aussi travailler avec nous de temps en temps. Avec mon meilleur ami, ils m'aident à combler le manque de connaissances que j'ai accumulé pendant mes trois semaines d'absences, ainsi que les autres cours que j'ai eu du mal à reprendre par la suite. Le seul cours que je maîtrise, bien que je n'aie jamais eu de cours à proprement dit, c'est celui de droit et politique. J'ai beaucoup pensé aux débats que j'avais eus avec les professeurs du collège de Karl et Olivia, et j'ai décidé de suivre ce cours l'année prochaine.

Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je pourrai faire comme études. Victoria ira sûrement à la MIT, comme notre père. Quant à moi, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je voulais. Maintenant, je me dis que la fac de droit me conviendrait peut-être. Devenir avocate, ou juge me tente. Travailler dans la justice pour protéger les plus faibles. C'est d'ailleurs une discussion qui revient de temps en temps…

- Et sinon, vous comptez faire quoi après le lycée ?

- J'aimerai faire de la photo. Une fac d'art, cela m'irai bien… Je crois qu'il y en a une à New York justement… Et toi, Vic ?

- Aller à la MIT. Continuer le travail de Papa.

- Reprendre Stark Industries ?

- Pas tout de suite, mais oui.

- Tu n'as pas à continuer son travail, tu fais déjà son boulot !

- Très drôle Sunny. Mais et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je réfléchis en mordillant mon stylo avant de leur faire part de mes intentions.

- J'ai pensé à travailler avec les enfants, mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi ?

- Le danger. Quoique nous fassions, Vic et moi seront toujours des cibles pour tous les vilains de la planète.

- Et des mondes parallèles !

- Oui, aussi… En choisissant un travail dans un atelier chez elle, Vic est à l'abri. Mais personnellement, je ne peux pas mettre la vie d'enfant en danger. Donc c'est une possibilité à écarter…

- Et maintenant ?

- Je crois que je vais aller à la fac de droit de New York. Et ensuite, pourquoi pas aider une œuvre caritative ? Grâce à nos parents, je ne suis pas dans le besoin financièrement. Et j'ai envie d'être utile aux autres…

- Comme un super-héro…

- L'héritage d'Iron Man, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est Sunny qui a le plus hérité de l'armure. Je construis, elle manipule.

- Tu as déjà enfilé l'armure ?

- Non. Ma mère a toujours refusé. Elle trouve cela trop dangereux.

- Elle a peur que tu ailles défier toutes les personnes que tu n'aimes pas surtout…

Nous rigolons parce que c'est exactement ce que je serais capable de faire. Nous continuons de travailler tout en discutant. Ma sœur part plus tôt que d'habitude à cause d'un rendez-vous avec Jake Roger, me laissant seule avec Taylor. Mais bien vite, notre concentration s'efface. Il nous reste encore trois heures avant que Christie ne rentre avec les quatre affreux. Nous commençons à nous chamailler, puis cela se transforme vite en bataille de chatouille. Nous courons dans toute la maison et je finis par me jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Assise à califourchon sur lui, je m'acharne alors qu'il pleure de rire.

Je m'arrête et nous nous observons. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors que la tension qui avait disparue depuis un mois revient. Encore plus forte, encore plus soudaine. Nous nous jetons dans les bras l'un de l'autre en oubliant tout le monde extérieur.

Et je suis à nouveau nu dans son lit. Nous observons tous les deux le plafond dans un silence religieux pesant. Il se relève, s'assoie sur le bord du lit et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Je me mets sur le côté pour l'observer. Il est magnifique. Un peu maigre, mais d'une douceur incroyable. Mais je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Alors pourquoi je finis par coucher avec lui ?

- Taylor…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je ne supporte plus ce silence. Voyant qu'il ne répond toujours pas, une larme s'échappe de mes yeux. Il la voie et l'essuie de sa main.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche entre nous…

- Je t'aime beaucoup Sunny… Mais pas comme ça…

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'adore, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, tu comprends ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi…

Je m'assoie à mon tour, et m'appuie contre lui, dos contre dos.

- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi il y a cette tension entre nous…

- Parce qu'on a 17 ans… Parce que nos hormones nous travaillent… Parce que tu es vraiment très belle…

Ces mots me touchent encore plus venant de lui. Je le regarde et je lis dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il renferme.

- Donc on est quoi ? Amis ? Amants ?

- Meilleurs amis. Qui ont un peu dérapé. Mais il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise…

- D'accord.

Et sur ce, j'ai juste posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme un baiser d'adieu pour clôturer cette parenthèse dans nos vies.

* * *

Nous y sommes. La rentrée est dans cinq jours et nous faisons donc les courses scolaires. Même si les Martins réutilisent pas mal de choses de l'année dernière, ils doivent racheter quelques affaires pour chacun. Nous sommes donc chacun avec notre petite liste personnelle, et repartis en groupe de plusieurs pour que cela soit plus rapide. Christie est avec Karl qui fait la tête comme tout bon adolescent avant la rentrée. Taylor est avec Olivia et Nigel, toujours sérieux quand on parle de classe. Et je me trouve avec Aimee qui prépare sa rentrée dans l'école des grands comme elle l'appelle.

Et autant on doit trainer Karl, autant on doit retenir Aimee. J'ai renommé cette journée la journée des courses, ou les joies d'avoir un enfant qui veut tout ce qu'il lui passe sous les yeux et les mains. La petite part dans tous les sens, et reviens me voir avec plein d'affaires dont elle n'a absolument pas besoin. Et Mademoiselle fait des yeux de chat pour que je cède. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai développé durant ces huit mois, c'est une résistance aux caprices.

- Aimee, j'ai dit non. Tu as déjà une trousse.

- Mais celle-là c'est une Hello Kitty ! Et elle a pleins de poches pratiques pour…

- Aimee, stop. Tu n'as pas besoin non plus d'un compas, d'un stylo-gomme, ni d'une nouvelle boite de feutres.

Je repose au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'elle me tend.

- Mais Sunny !

- Non, c'est non. Il te faut juste des cahiers, un stylo encre et une boite de crayons.

Elle soupire avant de me faire la tête. C'est bien la sœur de Karl, elle… Elle continue de bouder jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve le reste de la famille. Taylor se fiche d'elle alors que Christie me félicite de ne pas avoir cédé. La petite terreur oublie bien vite tous ces malheurs et ne me fais la tête qu'un petit quart d'heure avant de revenir vers moi en me montrant tous ce qu'elle voit. C'est fou la capacité qu'ont les enfants à s'émerveiller devant pas grand-chose… Même si cette carriole vendant des pâtisseries et très intéressante…

Je crois que je suis moi-même une grande enfant…

* * *

_Vous y croyez vous? 4 028 mots! Ce n'est pas ma partie la plus longue, mais ça commence à faire!_

_Une partie entière sans coupure, voilà votre cadeau de Noël! Elle ressemble assez à un recueil de petite anecdotes sur les vacances de Sunny, vous aimez? J'espère que la manière dont évolue l'histoire vous plait! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez, ou même juste pour me dire ce que le père Noël vous a amené cette nuit ;) (Je commence, je vais bien m'éclater à dessiner sur ma tablette graphique \o/ et mes frères sont les meilleurs!)  
_

_Merci pour les reviews précédentes. Pour **Une Fan**, encore merci du coup ;) Eh oui, une simple review peut nous donner un immense sourire! Pour **Lili**, Je fais d'une pierre 9 coups ;) Merci beaucoup pour chaque commentaire à chaque chapitre... C'est juste énorme! Et pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas! Je croise les doigts pour que la suite soit à la hauteur !_

_Donc la partie V finie, je publierai le premier chapitre de la partie VI dimanche, mais sûrement tard. Je ne serai pas là mercredi prochain (Je vais bien vous narguer, parce que je vais passe le Nouvel An à Londres! Héhéhé, je suis Machiavélique!) Donc pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre, publication entre mon retour de la tournée familiale et le départ pour la capitale britannique._

_Dans la partie VI, ça s'assombrit pour Sunny._

_Maintenant je vais vous laisser m'écrire un petit mot, et bien profiter de votre famille, amis, cadeaux ou juste jour férié! Plein de douceurs (et je ne parle pas que des chocolats, bande de gourmands!) et plein de joie, je vous souhaite un très chaleureux et JOYEUX NOËL!_

_Bisous_

_Lie_


	11. Partie VI, Chapitre 1

_Petite indication : le point de vue change à un moment. A part la barre grise (je sais pas comment l'appeler cette barre...), rien ne le montre. Si jamais c'est trop bizarre ou compliqué, s'il-vous-plait dites le moi parce qu'à partir de maintenant cela va être assez fréquent..._

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ;) Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_

* * *

Comme chacun le sait, toute bonne chose a une fin. Les vacances se sont terminées, et la rentrée a fini par pointer le bout de son nez. Chacun a retrouvé le chemin de l'école, plus ou moins enthousiaste en pensant à cette année. Taylor et moi avons repris les cours, et déjà un mot revient constamment dans la bouche de nos professeurs : le diplôme. A la fin de cette année, nous partirons tous dans des filières différentes, et le corps enseignant nous met bien la pression à ce sujet.

Mais l'année avait à peine commencé lorsque ma vie a basculé. Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions en cours. Une certaine fatigue s'était emparée de moi, sans vraiment que j'y fasse attention. Une dose de vitamines pour contrer la fatigue due à la rentrée, et le tour était joué ! Seulement, cet état cachait quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Nous sommes le 19 septembre, et je crois que cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire au fer rouge jusqu'à ma mort. C'est ironique, lorsque l'on pense que j'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là…

Je me suis levée, pleine de courbatures et avec un début de fièvre. J'ai cependant décidé d'être sérieuse et d'aller en cours. Je n'ai rien pu avaler de la journée, et rien que le trajet pour arriver jusqu'au lycée m'a essoufflée. J'ai mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue, sans vraiment m'en préoccuper. Je me suis dirigée vers mon premier cours, qui s'est passé tant bien que mal. La matinée a filé, jusqu'au cours de physique du midi. A 12h30, ma vue a commencé à devenir trouble. Croyant à une chute de tension due à la faim, je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, je devais manger à 13h à la cafeteria avec Taylor et Victoria…

La cloche a fini pas sonner, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires avec une lenteur qui m'était inhabituelle puis je me suis levée. Au bout de deux pas, je me suis sentie partir. Je me rappelle m'être rattrapée à une table avant qu'une douleur inimaginable me transperce le cœur. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement puis une seconde vague de douleur s'est déversée dans tout mon corps. J'ai lâché prise et me suis effondrée par terre, sous les cris de mon professeur et quelques-uns de mes camarades.

Puis tout est devenu noir.

* * *

J'étais debout dans la cafeteria, portant mon plateau en direction de la table où Taylor, le meilleur ami de ma sœur, s'était installé. Il semblait absorbé dans la lecture de son manuel d'économie. J'avais au départ du mal avec ce jeune homme. Il m'avait pris ma jumelle, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Même si maintenant je sais qu'il n'a jamais rien demandé, que Sunny a débarqué dans sa vie avec toute la délicatesse des Stark, j'avais beaucoup de haine pour lui la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. Désormais, je sais à quel point il est adorable et c'est devenu un bon ami qui a toute ma confiance.

Je commence à me rapprocher de lui quand une fille de ma classe entre en courant dans la salle. Elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens avant de me voir. Puis elle se remet à courir vers moi, l'air totalement paniquée.

- Victoria ! Viens vite, c'est ta sœur…

Je fronce les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette imbécile a bien pu jouer comme tour encore… Mais la jeune fille parait bien trop paniquée pour que ce soit une simple bagarre de la part de ma sœur…

- Sunny, elle… Elle s'est effondrée en cours.

- Elle a fait un malaise ?

- Je crois que c'est plus grave qu'un simple malaise… Son cœur… Il s'est arrêté d'un coup.

Je me fige et laisse tomber mon plateau. Un silence s'impose dans la cafeteria, on entend juste le fracas de la porcelaine sur le carrelage. Je réagis enfin en me mettant à courir vers la salle de classe de ma sœur.

Sunny ne peut pas faire ça. Ma sœur, ma jumelle… Elle ne peut pas mourir. Je sens mon cœur s'affoler tandis que je déboule dans les couloirs. J'arrive enfin vers la salle, devant laquelle un attroupement s'est formé. Je bouscule tout le monde pour me frayer un chemin vers l'intérieur.

Je la vois alors, étendue par terre, les yeux clos alors que le professeur s'acharne à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Taylor arrive juste à côté de moi puis se précipite à ses côtés, alors que je suis incapable de bouger. Je n'entends plus rien, ne ressent plus rien. Le néant m'enveloppe alors que mon regard ne peut pas se détacher du corps de ma sœur. Taylor semble s'en rendre compte puisque qu'il revient vers moi pour me secouer.

- Victoria ! Réveille-toi, Victoria !

Je le regarde, complétement dans les vapes à cause de la situation.

- J'appelle les urgences. Toi tu restes auprès d'elle.

Il me pousse vers le corps, et je m'agenouille au niveau de sa tête. Je la pose sur mes genoux tandis que les larmes envahissent mon visage.

- Sunny… Je sais que tu m'entends. Alors tu vas être une gentille fille, et tu vas te réveiller. Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit tu m'entends ?..

J'observe sa poitrine, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie. Mais tout ce que j'y vois, ce sont les mains d'un élève qui a pris la relève pour faire un massage cardiaque à ma sœur. Je l'observe un certain temps alterner entre pression sur son thorax et bouche à bouche.

Au bout d'une période qui me parait durer une éternité, les urgences finissent par arriver et m'obligent à m'éloigner de ma sœur. Au moment où je ne peux plus la toucher, je me mets à hurler à en perdre la raison. C'est finalement Taylor qui vient pour me soutenir. Il me serre dans ses bras, plus pour que j'évite de me blesser dans ma folie que pour réellement me calmer. J'inonde son T-shirt de larmes.

- Victoria, passes-moi ton téléphone. Je vais prévenir tes parents…

- Non, je vais le faire…

Je me mets à l'écart pour composer le numéro de mon père. Il décroche rapidement, de bonne humeur comme d'habitude.

- Vic.

- Papa…

Ma voix tremblotante et pleine de larmes attire toute son attention.

- Vic, tout va bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est grave Papa… Sunny… Elle…

- Quoi ?

- Elle est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque. On essaie de la réanimer mais on n'y arrive pas…

Je fini ma phrase complètement en larmes…

- Vous êtes où ?

- Au lycée. Les urgences viennent d'arriver…

- J'arrive.

La communication se coupe. Mais trop tard, j'ai déjà entendu la détresse dans sa voix. Je décide alors d'appeler ma mère pour la tenir au courant ? Je tombe sur sa messagerie et je me sens coupable d'en être soulagée. Mon père doit déjà être en train de la contacter…

Je retourne regarder les urgences et ma sœur. Il semble qu'ils aient branché un défibrillateur sur son corps afin de relancer son cœur dès qu'il ralentit trop… Un médecin s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule alors que je continue de la fixer. Elle semble si paisible, mais en même temps si tendue. Comme si elle dormait tout en souffrant le martyre.

- Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Stark ? Nous allons la transférer de toute urgence à l'hôpital de Malibu pour la stabiliser…

- Elle est…

- Vivante. Pour l'instant. Mais très faible… Avez-vous contacté vos parents ?

- Mon père arrive…

- Malheureusement, nous n'allons pas pouvoir patienter. Votre sœur a besoin de soins spécifiques très rapidement…

La porte du couloir s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et je vois débarquer mon père, encore en armure. Les élèves présents sont fascinés par la présence d'Iron Man. Bon sang, ma sœur est entre la vie et la mort et ces imbéciles ne pensent qu'à photographier leur héro ? Mon père me voit et se précipite à mes côtés. Il me prend la main, me dépose un baiser sur le front avant de discuter avec le médecin. J'oublie tout, et me retrouve à nouveau dans un cocon, à l'écart de toute l'agitation de ce couloir de lycée.

Ma sœur sera au final transférée à l'hôpital, accompagnée de mon père et moi. Ma mère nous rejoint directement en voiture là-bas. Avant de partir, je me tourne vers Taylor. Avec toute cette histoire, j'en ai oublié que lui aussi doit être chamboulé par toute cette histoire… Je lui serre la main pour lui montrer que je suis avec lui. Il me pousse gentiment vers mon père, pour monter dans l'ambulance. Le véhicule démarre alors que le jeune homme reste sur le trottoir. Lorsque la voiture tourne au coin de la rue, je reporte mon attention sur mon père et ma sœur. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux en la regardant avec beaucoup d'amour et de tristesse. On pourrait même croire qu'ils ne se sont jamais brouillés…

* * *

_Bonsoir! Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Seulement prise par les derniers préparatifs de mon voyage._

_On change totalement de registre et on attaque une longue étape dans la vie de Sunny. Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? L'arrivée de Tony, même si on ne peut pas parler de retrouvailles... Des suppositions pour la suite? Mais qu'a donc Sunny? (c'est français ça?)_

_Merci pour les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! **Une Fan**, les retrouvailles arrivent, mais ça risque d'être assez dur... Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu as hâte de lire ça ;) **Lili**, merci beaucoup et désolé d'avoir fait attendre :) **SexyTony**, ne t'en fait pas, je suis moi aussi adepte des lectures d'une traite à 4h30 ^^ merci pour ta review, je suis super contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. J'essaie d'y mettre beaucoup de douceur et de simplicité parce que cette histoire, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle se rapproche de la mienne. Enfin bref, je suis vraiment heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Merci :)_

_Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps, pour le publier plus rapidement. Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous dis..._

_A L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE! (J'adore cette blague.)_

_Lie_


	12. Partie VI, Chapitre 2

_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, de joie et de bonnes lectures pour 2014! En espérant rester auprès de vous le plus longtemps possible :)_

_Lie_

* * *

Mourir est une sensation des plus étranges. Passé la douleur fulgurante de mon cœur, je me suis sentie flotter dans un océan de lumière. Au bout d'un moment, des formes, des couleurs sont apparues autour de moi, formant peu à peu un décor que je connaissais bien. J'étais dans notre salon de la tour de New York. Il faisait nuit, ma mère était assise sur le canapé, en train de boire un verre de sirop en observant la ville qui ne dors jamais. J'ai voulu m'approcher, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas intervenir. Tel un fantôme, je ne pouvais qu'observer sans agir.

Mon père s'est approché, la câlinant avec douceur. Il a posé ses mains de bricoleur sur le ventre rebondis de ma mère. Il le caressait d'un air distrait. C'était une scène silencieuse mais qui a elle seule disait plus de chose qu'un long discours. Il a fini par prendre la parole, soucieux.

- Cela te gêne de ne pas savoir ce que c'est ?

- Absolument pas. Tant qu'il est en bonne santé et heureux, c'est l'essentiel.

- Et pour le prénom ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais inutile de proposer Junior ou Anthonia…

Mon père a fait la moue, ce qui a fait rire ma mère. Elle s'est tortillée sur elle-même pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres. Le soleil a fait son apparition, illuminant la pièce et les buildings de New York.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas profité d'un lever de soleil, rien que tous les deux…

- Et pourquoi pas Sunny ?

- On en reparlera…

Sur ces paroles, la scène a changé. La pièce ressemblait maintenant à une chambre d'hôpital. Une jeune femme rousse dormait profondément. On pouvait voir deux berceaux en plastique à côté, où reposaient deux bébés identiques. Un homme veillait sur les trois personnes qui avaient changé sa vie à jamais. Il frôla du bout des doigts l'un des bébés, qui ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Le petit être ne pleura pas cependant.

- Bah alors, tu ne dors pas Sunny ?

Le bébé semblait très éveillé. L'homme le pris dans ses bras aussi délicatement que s'il manipulait une substance chimique très dangereuse. Il le serra contre son cœur et se mit à le bercer distraitement. Les deux personnes s'observaient, se jugeaient. Puis le bébé fit un magnifique sourire à son père avant de s'endormir doucement.

La scène changea encore, et l'on pouvait voir deux petites filles âgées maintenant de cinq ans. Elles jouaient dans le salon de leur maison, au pied d'un immense sapin richement décoré. Leur père les couvait du regard, sous l'œil attentif de leur mère. Au bout de plusieurs heures de jeux, la plus jeune se leva et grimpa sur le canapé pour venir s'allonger tout contre son paternel. Ce dernier leva la main, et hésita à la poser sur son petit corps. La femme posa ses mains sur ses épaules, embrassa ses lèvres et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

- Joyeux Noël, Tony.

L'adulte posa alors sa main sur sa fille. Il l'observait avec tristesse et fierté. La plus âgée finit elle aussi par se rapprocher de son père pour s'endormir, la tête sur ses genoux, comme sa sœur.

Une dernière fois, les formes et les couleurs bougèrent pour reconstituer la cuisine de leur maison. Une jeune fille d'environ 11 ans était en train de se préparer son petit-déjeuner avec sa mère. Elle mangea en silence alors que son père l'observait de loin, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rangea, embrassa sa mère et remonta finir de se préparer. Elle quitta la maison quelques minutes plus tard, seule. Juste après ça, son père entra dans la cuisine, un dossier à la main. Tout le monde savait que Tony détestait les dossiers, mais Pepper savait qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul que Tony étudiait avec application. Il se servit une grande tasse de café alors que sa femme lui posait une question devenu habituelle.

- Alors ?

- Cela semble stable.

- Elle m'a fait très peur…

- Je sais.

Pepper feuilleta rapidement le dossier médical posé sur la table.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça, tu sais ?

- C'est de ma faute…

- Tony, ce n'est pas vrai.

- C'est ma punition.

- Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est de la perdre totalement. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer tout en t'occupant de Victoria.

- On en a déjà discuté, Pepper. Sunny est malade par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Et tu comptes la priver d'un père ?

Tony pris sa tête dans ses mains tout en soufflant. Pepper reposa sa tasse sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison, sans effet. Et elle devait vivre en voyant sa fille se renfermer un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se demandait tous les matins ce qu'elle aurait dû faire pour que sa famille soit à nouveau réunie.

* * *

Le 19 septembre, Tony se rappellera à jamais de ce jour. Il était en train de bricoler une de ses voitures lorsque sa fille Victoria l'avait appelé, complètement en larmes et paniquée pour lui annoncer que son autre fille, Sunny, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Le jour qu'il avait redouté était arrivé.

Bien sûr qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr qu'il savait comme cela allait se finir. Mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus aisée. Cela faisait 12 ans qu'il se préparait pour cet « accident ». Mais c'était idiot. A cet instant, il réalisa combien il avait été stupide. Il avait pensé qu'en s'éloignant de sa fille, la chair de sa chair, il se punirait pour lui avoir fait subir la maladie. Maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus profité de sa progéniture.

Il avait immédiatement sauté dans son armure, et avait foncé jusqu'au lycée. Déambulant dans les couloirs, il avait vite trouvé le lieu où se trouvaient ses deux filles. Après avoir signifié à Victoria qu'il était là, pour elle aussi après avoir discuté de la condition de sa cadette avec l'urgentiste, il s'était retrouvé face à ce corps, posé à même le sol.

Cela faisait neuf mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais elle n'avait pas changé. Il savait que plusieurs personnes étaient en contact avec elle. Notamment sa femme et sa fille. Notamment cet idiot de Rogers, ce qu'il avait eu plus de mal a accepté. Mais pour suivre sa volonté, il était resté à l'écart. Et il s'en mordait les doigts.

Voir sa fille bien-aimée entre la vie et la mort lui donna un coup sur la conscience. Il l'avait suivi silencieusement le long des couloirs, alors que les médecins l'emmenaient. Il n'osait même pas la toucher, de peur de l'abimer encore plus. Ils avaient tous finit par atteindre l'ambulance. Et ils étaient partis en direction de l'hôpital.

Pas une seconde il n'avait détourné le regard de sa fille.

* * *

_Bonsoir, Bonjour ou même Bonne nuit (vu qu'il est 1h, on va dire que j'ai le droit...)_

_Publication aussi tôt parce que j'ai bien aimé vos réactions, et je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps avant de partager avec vous la suite des aventures de Sunny... Et ENFIN, on retrouve Tony! Et on commence à comprendre leur relation._

_Je suis tellement pressée de connaitre vos réactions que j'en oublie ce que je voulais vous dire..._

_Sinon, une grand MERCI pour vos reviews! **Une Fan**, je te crois parfaitement. Et en même temps, c'est un peu le but non? Pousser votre curiosité, tout ça... Et moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que des reviews régulières pouvaient aider autant. Maintenant, j'attends à chaque chapitre de savoir ce que tu en penses ;) **Ludivine77**, désolé de ne pas répondre par message privé, mais ta review m'a beaucoup touché, surtout ton compliment sur le personnage de Sunny (Fantastique, c'est fort!) je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise :) **Lili**, désolé que ce chapitre tombe sur la semaine ou je ne publie pas. Mais en même temps, un peu de suspens c'est excitant (Je suis sadique et machiavélique, je sais :p) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à provoquer une telle réaction! Et enfin, **SexyTony**, je dois t'avouer que je finissais déjà ce chapitre (enfin, le message qui vous ai destinés) quand j'ai reçu ton mail. Quel agréable surprise, j'adore ;) J'aime bien savoir vos suppositions, quant à savoir si l'on gagne quelque chose si on trouve ce qui va se passer... Faut voir ;) Que proposes-tu?  
_

_Je n'ai pas encore découpé la partie VII, mais on atteint enfin le face à face entre Sunny et Tony... Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer? _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant, voire même plus!_

_Gros bisous et à bientôt :)_

_Lie_


	13. Partie VII, Chapitre 1

J'ai mal. Ce sont les seuls mots auxquels je peux penser. Le nuage blanc dans lequel je me trouve n'est plus rassurant ni douillet. Il est juste aveuglant et froid. Le silence devient pesant. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je sais juste que j'ai mal dans tous mes membres. Les vagues de douleurs ont laissé place à des courbatures jusque dans mes orteils… Au moins, je sens toujours mes orteils…

Peu à peu, je commence à ressentir plus de chose. Un bip régulier. Un souffle frais sur mon visage. Une chaleur dans ma main… Je cligne des paupières avec difficultés et ouvre enfin les yeux. Je suis dans une pièce blanche, comme celle de mon rêve. Cependant je suis incapable d'assimiler l'endroit où je me trouve. Les bips s'accélèrent et la douleur dans ma cage thoracique augmente. Je souffle bruyamment en contractant mes muscles. Un visage apparait devant moi et une voix rassurante envahit la pièce.

- Shhhh, tout va bien Sunny. Tu es en sécurité, tout va bien…

Mon cœur ralentit alors que je me calme. Pourtant la douleur persiste et la grimace qui s'affiche sur mon visage. Je sens une caresse sur mes cheveux alors que le sommeil s'empare de mon corps. Je parviens à articuler un dernier mot avant de sombrer.

- Papa…

* * *

A mon second réveil, la douleur est toujours présente, mais bien plus infime. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour trouver ma sœur et ma mère autour de moi. Je les observe. Apparemment elles n'ont pas encore remarqué mon réveil. Ma sœur pianote sur son téléphone dans un fauteuil alors que ma mère est debout près de la fenêtre, un livre à la main.

- Maman…

Elle se retourne brusquement puis se précipite à mes côté. Ma sœur fait de même et viens s'assoir sur le matelas.

- Sunny !

- Tu nous as fait très peur.

- J'ai mal…

Ma mère pose sa main sur ma joue et me fait un sourire forcé.

- Je sais ma chérie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que…

Je baisse le regard sur mon corps. Tout me semble normal, sauf sur ma poitrine. Je lève le drap pour regarde et je blanchis à vue d'œil. Deux câbles ressortent de ma poitrine, directement branchés au niveau de mon cœur, sous les bandages. Je suis du regard les longs fils noirs et tombe sur un ordinateur. Je ne suis pas douée en mécanique mais cela semble fonctionner comme une batterie. Une batterie qui alimenterai directement mon cœur… Je retiens un cri en posant ma main sur ma bouche alors que mon cœur me fait à nouveau mal. J'essaie de me relever, et dans un réflexe qui me vient de je ne sais où, je tente d'arracher les deux longs fils noirs connectés à mon buste. Ma respiration se fait haletante et mon regard troublé. Ma mère prend mon visage en coupe et me fixe droit dans les yeux alors que ma sœur s'empare de mes mains pour m'immobiliser. Un simple contact de sa part, une simple caresse de son pouce sur ma paume m'aide à me calmer instantanément. Il y a toujours eu ce lien entre nous, cette connexion qui n'existe qu'entre deux jumelles, et qui aujourd'hui est plus efficace et plus rapide que n'importe quel calmant qu'un médecin pourrait m'administrer. Mon corps retombe sur le matelas, sans que je puisse vraiment le contrôler. Mes forces sont très faibles ce qui m'oblige à rester calme. En apparence du moins, car mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime, toujours paniqué et désorienté. Je vois ma mère remercie d'un geste du visage ma sœur.

- Sunny, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je suis branchée de partout et… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Elle bafouille et je vois qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Victoria reste immobile, mais son regard est lui aussi plein de questions. Apparemment, elle ne sait pas non plus ce que j'ai… Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvre et je vois mon père, Bruce Banner et un médecin entrer. Le second s'approche de moi tandis que les deux autres restent en retrait.

- Sunny, tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas et regarde ma mère pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne m'aura de cette manière. J'attends de savoir ce que j'ai. Elle se tourne vers les arrivants et fait un sourire forcé aux trois hommes.

- Tony… Bruce, Docteur Knox, vous voulez bien nous laisser ? Je crois qu'une petite réunion de famille est nécessaire…

- Bien sûr, je comprends Madame Stark. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

- Je vais vous attendre dehors, Pepper. Je vais en profitez pour prévenir les autres que Sunny s'est réveillée…

Ils sortent de la pièce alors que mon père s'approche de ma mère. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il parait fatigué et triste, comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose… Mes parents semblent gênés, ils ne savent pas par où commencer… Ce qui me fait penser que ma maladie est une histoire bien plus longue qu'une simple grippe… Ma sœur se balance d'avant en arrière, mal à l'aise. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est effectivement la première fois que je revois mon père depuis ma fugue.

- C'est une longue histoire… Mais pour faire court, tu as dans tes cellules des composants qui ne devraient pas y être…

- Des composants ?

- Du shrapnel et du palladium… Dissout et incorporé dans chacune de tes cellules.

C'est mon père qui vient de parler. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai fugué, j'entends le son de sa voix, juste en face de moi. Même si j'aurai aimé y trouver une pointe d'humour, de cynisme ou même de colère. Mais non, encore une fois, sa voix est platonique. Comme d'habitude quand il s'adresse à moi, mon père camoufle ses émotions et j'ai face à moi un véritable mur. Sans réellement y prêter attention, Victoria me regarde, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

- On dirait les histoires que tu nous racontais quand on était petites !

- Victoria…

- Papa, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me suis jamais pris d'éclat d'obus dans la poitrine. Et je me suis encore moins injecté du palladium dans le corps…

J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu finir ainsi…

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tony…

- Non, Pepper. Il faut qu'elle sache… Ces composants viennent de moi… Ils ont intégrés mon organisme et je te les ai transmis.

Ma bouche forme un O parfait tandis que ma sœur prend la parole.

- Mais, et moi ? Je ne les ai pas ?

- Non. Seule Sunny est touchée.

- Comment c'est possible ? Nous sommes jumelles !

- On suppose qu'ils ont été transmis à la première cellule-œuf, soit Sunny, et qu'ensuite celle-ci s'est dédoublée sans retranscrire le shrapnel et le palladium… Victoria viens donc de la seconde cellule-œuf…

Je commence enfin à comprendre…

- Et donc le shrapnel et le palladium… Me rendent malade. Comme toi tu l'as été.

Il hoche douloureusement la tête. Ma sœur continue, en posant la question qui hante tout le monde.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Je veux dire, on la soigne comment ?

Le silence qui suit est des plus éloquents. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, toujours dans celles de Victoria, immobiles. Je fais de petits cercles sur sa peau et elle me répond par le même geste. J'essaie de me concentrer sur cette chaleur au creux de mes paumes afin de m'échapper du lieu où je suis. Malheureusement, la vérité me rattrape trop vite.

- Donc je suis condamnée…

- Le shrapnel et le palladium combiné dans ton cœur l'ont affaibli, ce qui a entrainé une insuffisance cardiaque… Ton cœur a atteint son maximum, et n'est plus capable de battre seul.

- Je vais mourir ?

Je relève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. J'observe ma mère, mon père, ma sœur… Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Victoria s'approche et me serre dans ses bras.

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_J'espère que vos rentrées respectives se sont bien passées, je pense à tous ceux qui ont des examens et je vous souhaite bonne chance!_

_Aaaah, quand j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. On avance lentement mais sûrement! Dans le prochain, Tony et Sunny se retrouvent pour un face à face... Emouvant? Tendu? Explosif? Vous verrez bien ;) En attendant, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre là? J'ai vraiment voulu ressentir le lien entre Sunny et Victoria tout au long de ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est réussi._

_J'ai reçu tout plein de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, MERCI BEAUCOUP :) Je suis réellement contente de voir qu'il vous a plu. J'avoue que moi aussi, toute cet épisode me plait bien ^^_

_**Une fan,** je suis ravie que mon histoire t'aide. J'ai également eu de gros soucis, et certaines histoires m'ont aidé à surmonter mes problèmes, ou à me les faire oublier ne serais-ce qu'un instant. Je sais à quel point c'est agréable et important. Alors c'est une grande joie de pouvoir aider à mon tour! Sinon, le comportement de Tony est ambigüe mais on comprendra mieux dans la suite... Comme l'histoire suit Sunny, c'est compliqué de savoir pourquoi son père agit comme cela avant elle, non? Je donne rendez-vous à ta curiosité au prochain chapitre!_

_**Lili, **des larmes? Je crois que j'ai moi aussi versé quelques larmes en l'écrivant... Mais pas autant que lorsque Sunny discutera (enfin) avec son père à coeurs ouverts... (Vendre la suite de mon histoire, moi? Noooon ;)) Merci pour ton adorable commentaire!_

_**SexyTony,** J'adore tes suppositions! Mais pour la récompense, ça risque d'être un peu délicat... Si jamais je peux avoir un bisou de Robert Downey Jr., je crois que je ferai une crise d'égoïsme... ;D Merci!_

_Voilà voilà, donc maintenant je vais vous laisser et je vous dis à bientôt!_

_Gros bisous_

_Lie_


	14. Partie VII, Chapitre 2

_- Je vais mourir ?_

_Je relève la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. J'observe ma mère, mon père, ma sœur… Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Victoria s'approche et me serre dans ses bras._

- En fait, il pourrait y avoir une solution…

- Pepper…

- Si Tony. Il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille mourir.

Il semble réfléchir avant de lâcher :

- Un réacteur ARK.

- Tu veux dire le cercle bleu lumineux que tu avais ?

- Un équivalent. Le mien empêchait le shrapnel de transpercer mon cœur. Ce qu'il te faut c'est une batterie pour alimenter ton cœur.

- Je refuse.

Les trois me regardent, les yeux ronds.

- Sunny, tu…

- Je refuse. Je ne veux pas de ce truc dans ma poitrine…

- Sunny, réfléchis.

- C'est déjà tout vu ! Je n'aurai pas de réacteur ARK.

L'idée d'avoir un truc pareil dans mon corps… J'en frissonne.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas…

- J'ai dit non.

Je grimace de douleur et me recroqueville sur moi-même… J'ai envie d'être seule pour me laisser aller.

- Sortez…

Ma phrase n'est qu'un murmure. Ma mère essaie de poser sa main sur la mienne mais je la rejette aussitôt.

- Je vous ai dit de sortir !

J'ai quasiment hurlé cette fois-ci. Ils sortent tous, ma mère retenant ses sanglots et ma sœur poussée par mon père.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fait déjà nuit dehors. J'observe les lumières de la ville depuis mon lit. Mon corps est trop faible, je ne peux même pas tenir assise. J'ai découvert que nous sommes maintenant le 21 novembre. J'ai passé environ deux mois dans le coma. J'ai raté Halloween avec les enfants. J'ai même raté l'anniversaire d'Aimee… J'en aurai pleuré si je n'avais déjà versé toutes les larmes que mon corps comportait. Les Martins me manquent. Mes parents m'ont fait transféré à l'hôpital de New York, afin d'être plus proche d'eux et des autres Avengers. Je comprends leur choix, mais du coup les Martins ne peuvent pas venir me rendre visite… Quelqu'un toque à ma porte et je lance un grognement pour autoriser la personne à entrer.

Mon père entre, l'air encore plus fatigué et tendu qu'en début d'après-midi. Il hésite avant de rapprocher le fauteuil et de s'installer. Nous nous observons un long moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Sunny… Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux… Mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ton traitement.

Je souffle mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, mon père est une vraie tête de mule…

- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir pour te faire subir tout ça… Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner pour autant. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta mère et ta sœur.

J'explose de rire et pose ma main sur mes côtes en essayant de cacher la douleur que cela me fait.

- Tu déconnes là… C'est toi qui viens me faire la morale sur ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

Il semble vouloir prendre la parole mais je le coupe.

- Nan, tu me laisses parler. Cela fait 17 années que je m'écrase devant toi, alors maintenant tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes. Et tes sermons sur ce que je peux faire, tu les remmènes. Tu crois que tu avais le droit, toi, de m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait ? Me laisser seule sans aucune explication alors que tu idolâtrais Victoria ? Et après, tu viens me faire de beaux discours sur le fait que je dois continuer de vivre ?

- Tu me hais, je le comprends. Mais quand j'ai appris que tu étais malade… Quand j'ai appris qu'un jour tu serais condamnée à cause de ça, à cause de ce que je t'ai transmis… Je m'en suis tellement voulu. Je me suis éloigné de toi pour me punir, c'était stupide. J'ai cru que tu me haïrais de t'avoir condamnée…

- Tu crois que je te hais à cause d'une molécule de shrapnel et de palladium ? J'en ai rien à foutre d'être malade, ou d'être mourante. Je te déteste car plutôt que de me laisser le choix, tu m'as privé d'un père ! Tu es sorti de ma vie sans même me demander mon avis !

Je respire avec force, déjà fatiguée de notre échange. Je finis en murmurant.

- Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé te dégager de ma vie moi-même…

Les larmes se remettent à couler et je les essuie rageusement avec la manche de mon pyjama. Mon père se lève et me serre dans ses bras, me berçant doucement. Il attend que je me calme tout en me chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Quand je suis calmée, il s'assoit sur mon lit, nous observons tous les deux les lumières de New York. Et nous discutons tandis qu'il me caresse distraitement les cheveux. Nous parlons à cœur ouvert. Et cela sonne comme une renaissance pour nous deux.

Je m'endors pendant un moment, serrant la main de mon père dans la mienne. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se lève sur la ville. Mon père est toujours là, à me veiller. Et j'avoue que cela me soulage.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je me suis réveillée. Quatre longs jours allongée dans un lit, à ne rien faire… Bon, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à dormir donc je ne le vois pas trop passer. Les Avengers et la meute ont voulu me rendre visite mais j'ai refusé. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à tous ces câbles qui sortent de mon corps… Et même si je pense que les vengeurs sont habitués à voir pire lors de leurs missions, j'ai peur de leurs regards. Voir un inconnu malade ce n'est déjà pas évident, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un proche c'est encore pire. Il n'y a que Bruce Banner qui puisse venir me voir. Déjà parce que c'est un peu le médecin de la famille, puis ensuite parce que c'est le parrain de Victoria. Mon parrain à moi est Rhodes, mais il est en mission pour l'armée depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit au courant que j'ai fugué…

Je vois Victoria entrer, suivie de Banner justement. Elle a pris l'habitude d'entrer sans frapper, et c'est bien la seule que je laisse faire… Elle s'installe au pied de mon lit et me regarde droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Les Martins sont dans le couloir.

- Quoi ?

Je tente de me redresser trop vite, et cela se termine comme d'habitude par une grimace douloureuse. Bruce m'oblige à rester allonger et calme, alors qu'il rit de ma réaction.

- T'es sérieuse ? Ils sont tous…

- Dans le couloir oui. Je sais que tu as du mal avec les visites, c'est pour ça que je viens t'en parler avant…

Je me mors la lèvre. Je suis tiraillée entre les voir et me cacher dans un trou… J'observe le moniteur qui me maintient en vie. Bruce semble le remarquer et fronce les yeux.

- N'y pense même pas…

- Juste quelques minutes !

Une lueur verte passe dans ses yeux pour me déstabiliser. Je soupire.

- On commence avec Christie…

- Et Taylor ?

Je baisse la tête.

- Tu as aussi honte que ça de ton corps ? Même face à ton meilleur ami ? Ce mec a vécu avec toi pendant neuf mois…

- Et la meute pendant 16 ans.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il savait à quoi tu ressembles sous tes vêtements !

Silence. Je la vois se figer, et Bruce tousser à côté. Victoria se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas ferme. Je l'entends crier jusqu'ici.

- Madame Martins ? Elle veut bien vous voir vous. Taylor, il faut qu'on parle toi et moi…

- Mademoiselle Stark, nous sommes dans un hôpital !

La porte se referme sur Christie. Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras avant de discuter un long moment. Elle m'explique que ce sont mes parents qui ont payé les billets d'avion, et qui les hébergent. Elle me parle des enfants qui ont été très affectés par mon départ. Les deux plus jeunes ne savent pas que je suis mourante, Olivia et Karl savent juste que c'est grave. Karl a d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à mon absence.

Et enfin Taylor. Il s'est apparemment renfermé sur lui, ne parle plus beaucoup et travaille trop. Je pleure à l'idée de tout ce que je leur ai fait endurer. Christie me console, me répétant que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Nous parlons ensuite de moi. Elle veut tout savoir de ma maladie, de ce que je vais faire. Mais d'abord, elle veut savoir si j'ai enfin reparlé à mon père. Je lui souris en acquiesçant. Nous nous reparlons, même si ce n'est pas la super entente. Et cela semble la ravir. Viens ensuite le moment où je dois tout lui expliquer et tout lui avouer à propos du traitement que je refuse.

- Tu ne veux pas avoir ce… ce réacteur dans la poitrine ? Tu as peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur…

- Si tu as peur. Tu ne veux pas ressembler encore plus à ton père.

Je tourne la tête vers Bruce, qui est resté pour être sûr que je ne me débranche pas. Si ces révélations le gêne il n'en montre rien. En même temps, je pense qu'il s'en doute.

- C'est ironique de se dire que mon père lui-même ne voulait pas ressembler à son père. On dirait le même schéma qui se répète…

- Tu oublies un truc important, Sunny. Si tu refuses, c'est échec et mat pour toi ! Tu veux tous nous laisser ? Tu veux réellement que ces neufs mois se finissent ainsi ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Alors ne fais pas l'idiote. Accepte le traitement.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? Un réacteur dans la poitrine ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va mutiler mon corps.

- Tu sais, je me rappelle un peu du jour où ton père est rentré après ses trois mois de captivité. A l'époque on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. On ne sait toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais il y a une chose de sûre. Ton père n'a pas choisi d'avoir un réacteur dans la poitrine. Il est revenu et il l'avait, c'est tout. Mais il a rebondi. Il est devenu Iron Man grâce à lui.

J'aime beaucoup quand la mère de Taylor me parle de mon père. Cela me permet d'avoir un avis extérieur.

- Alors ce réacteur, il va te sauver la vie. Et il te permettra de faire des choses aussi incroyables que ton père.

Bruce me souris et me fait un clin d'œil. Je souris à Christie en hochant la tête. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, et je me jure que ce sera la dernière.

* * *

_Ola tout le monde!_

_On avance, et ça y est : la discussion attendue entre Sunny et son père a eu lieu. Était-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes? Je croise les doigts en attendant votre avis!_

_Pour la partie VIII, qui sera sûrement divisée en trois chapitres, quelles sont vos suppositions? Comment Sunny va-t-elle vivre la suite des évènements?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'espère en avoir quelque uns à mon réveil ;)_

_Merci à **Une Fan**, **Lili** et **ludivine77** pour leurs reviews, cela fait toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite vous plait :)_

_Gros bisous (et bonne nuit du coup...)_

_Lie_


	15. Partie VIII, Chapitre 1

Cela est très bizarre. Quand je repense à ma vie ces derniers mois, je me demande comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Il y a onze mois, ma fille a fugué. Je suis restée sans nouvelle d'elle pendant quatre mois. Les quatre plus longs mois de toute ma vie. En y repensant, même lorsque Tony était retenu en otage en Afghanistan, cela n'avait pas été aussi dur. Ma Sunny, ma petite fille… Quel genre de mère je suis pour ne pas avoir pu l'aider ? J'observe la ville depuis le salon de la tour. Il fait encore nuit noire, mais les gens déambulent déjà dans les rues de New York. Certains vont au travail, d'autres rentrent de soirée. Et moi je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quelques flocons tombent du ciel. Nous aurons un Noël blanc cette année… J'essaie de ne pas penser aux fêtes de fin d'année pour me préparer au pire.

Aujourd'hui doit avoir lieu l'opération de Sunny. Aujourd'hui, les médecins accompagnés de Bruce vont lui implanter un réacteur ARK dans la poitrine. Et il y a toujours un risque qu'elle ne se réveille plus jamais…

J'entends du bruit dans l'appartement. Cela ne m'étonne même pas, personne n'a pu dormir. Et je pense qu'il en est de même pour Sunny. Elle doit être toute seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, puisque nous avons gentiment été mis à la porte afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Un bras entoure ma taille et je me sens serrée contre un grand corps. Je relâche la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Tony, tout en fermant les yeux.

- Merci Tony.

Un marmonnement surpris me répond et je me redresse pour lui faire face.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé notre fille.

Tony se renfrogne, baissant le regard. Je pose ma main sur son menton et le force à me regarder. Je ne veux plus voir la douleur dans son regard.

- Tu lui as parlé.

Ma phrase n'est pas une question. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir échangé quelques phrases en tête à tête avec Sunny.

- J'ai été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas plus furax… Pas pour le fait qu'elle soit malade, mais pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Tony, elle sort de deux mois de coma, elle est fatiguée. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne veut pas se disputer encore plus avec toi.

Il sourit, le regard complètement ailleurs. Je sais que mon mari est complètement gaga de ses filles, mais voir cet air de béatitude sur son visage en parlant de notre cadette… Cette expression vaut tout l'or du monde.

- Elle t'aime Tony. S'il y a bien une chose de sûre, c'est que cet éloignement lui a fait du mal. Et maintenant elle hésite entre te trucider et se réfugier dans tes bras.

- J'imagine qu'une fois qu'elle ira mieux, je vais m'en prendre plein la tête…

- Tu ne devras pas fuir.

- Hors de question !

Je rigole doucement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu vas en baver, mais elle ne va pas te sortir de sa vie.

Il me serre contre lui, embrassant mon front. Je pourrai rester des heures comme cela, loin de tous les évènements qui ont lieu, loin de cet hôpital de malheur. Et alors que je craque lentement au creux de ses bras, versant les larmes que je retiens depuis bien trop longtemps, je sens la prise de Tony autour de mon corps se raffermir encore un peu plus.

Après un moment qui m'a paru extrêmement court, nous nous rendons enfin au chevet de ma fille. Nous ne discutons pas, profitant juste de la présence de notre famille réunie. Puis l'horloge sonne onze heures, et Sunny descend au bloc opératoire. Elle ne remontera que près de cinq heures plus tard. Cinq longues heures à attendre dans le silence et le froid de sa chambre blanche. Victoria est d'une humeur monstrueuse, refusant de manger, de voir ses amis ou même de parler. Je l'ai même entendu hurler contre son père qui voulait la forcer à avaler quelque chose. Son visage avait perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait après s'en être rendu compte et elle avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Tony, qui lui répétait que ce n'était pas grave.

Quand Sunny sors enfin du bloc opératoire, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas encore fini. Nous sommes assis autour d'elle alors qu'elle est toujours sous anesthésiants. Elle est là, paisible alors que nous ne savons toujours pas quand et si elle va se réveiller. Je sers la main de Tony dans la mienne. Sans avoir besoin de parler, nous savons ce que vis l'autre. Et je suis sûre que cette opération lui rappelle sa grotte au fin fond du désert. Il aurait aimé que Sunny n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un implant cardiaque, car il sait toute la souffrance que cela peut apporter.

Ce n'est qu'à 23 heures qu'un halo bleu ciel se repend dans la pièce. Les yeux de Sunny se mettent à papillonner alors que des larmes de joie et de soulagement envahissent mon visage. Nous nous approchons délicatement d'elle, alors qu'elle nous dévisage de ses yeux bruns. Elle déglutit avant de faire une grimace.

- Ca a le goût de la noix de coco…

Tony fait des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

- Je sais, je me suis dit la même chose.

Sunny sourit avant de soupirer. Il semble que tous les muscles de son corps se relâchent. Je l'observe avant de remarquer la main de Victoria dans la sienne. Je souris à cette vision.

- J'avais oublié ce que c'était comme sensation de ne plus avoir mal nulle part…

Elle s'assoit contre les coussins avec de l'aide avant de porter la main à sa poitrine. Elle caresse doucement le halo bleu qui se voit, malgré les plusieurs couches de bandages. Elle pince des lèvres et respire à fond.

- C'est désagréable ?

Sunny se tourne vers sa sœur puis réfléchit.

- C'est… Bizarre. C'est étranger. J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus mon corps en fait.

J'observe Tony qui pose sa main sur la tête de sa fille. Sunny essaye de se relever avant de retomber aussitôt dans ses coussins.

- Reste calme. Cela fait trois mois que tu n'as pas bougé. Tes muscles aussi sont fatigués !

- Mais ça va prendre combien de temps ? C'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

- Il va falloir que tu fasses de la rééducation. Il va aussi falloir que tu apprennes à vivre avec le réacteur…

- Et moi qui pensais en avoir fini après l'opération… J'en ai marre de l'hôpital !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout tes soins se feront à la maison maintenant.

Sunny se tourne vers moi avant de faire un grand sourire. Un sourire fatigué certes, mais un sourire franc. Et outre la période où elle vivait chez les Martins, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je la vois sourire ainsi.

* * *

Enfin ! Après trois jours de tests en tout genre à propos de mon cœur, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Je n'en peux plus des murs blancs et de l'odeur des pansements. Je fini de plier quelques affaires avec ma sœur. Elle m'a rapporté des vêtements, noirs pour camoufler le réacteur. Je suis bien installée dans un fauteuil roulant. En effet, mes jambes sont encore trop faibles pour pouvoir me porter. C'est donc la seule solution pour pouvoir me déplacer et rentrer à la tour Stark. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre, je fais signe à Victoria de partir. Nous nous dirigeons vers le hall où tous les Vengeurs nous attendent. Joy et Zachary se précipitent vers moi pour me prendre dans leurs bras, sous les cris des adultes. Personne ne m'avait vu dans mon lit d'hôpital, à part Bruce Banner, mais ils sont tous réunis pour me raccompagner chez moi. Je vois derrière eux la foule de journalistes, appareils photos et caméras prêts à tout enregistrer. Je déglutis et mon père vient s'agenouiller près de moi.

- Tout ira bien, nous sommes tous là pour toi. Et si vraiment, tu n'en a pas envie, je peux toujours te ramener avec l'armure.

- Non, c'est bon, ça ira. De toute manière ils ne me lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu d'image…

Il presse sa main sur mon épaule avant de pousser le fauteuil vers la sortie. Happy et la voiture nous attendent déjà, prêt à partir. Les journalistes se bousculent et je me rends compte que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas eu de contact avec eux. Je n'ai plus l'habitude, ce qui me panique totalement. Je prends la main de mon père dans la mienne pour lui faire comprendre mon malaise. Aussitôt après, les Vengeurs s'interposent pour que les journalistes me laissent de l'air et pour que je puisse rejoindre la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis soulagée. J'observe les rues de New York à travers la vitre. Le monde extérieur m'avait manqué.

Je redoutais le moment où je retournerais vivre avec mes parents. Mais cela fait beaucoup de bien en réalité. Les premiers jours après ma sortie, je les ai passés à dormir. Le contre coup de l'opération, mais également le stress causé par ma fugue et toutes les questions que je me posais… Tout cela m'a apparemment bien plus fatiguée que ce que je voulais bien accepter… Retrouver ma chambre, mon petit cocon où j'ai grandi me procure un sentiment de plénitude. Et depuis bien longtemps, je me sens bien chez moi.

Noël approche maintenant à grands pas. Et c'est avec effroi que je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun cadeau… Ma mère m'a dit que ce n'étais pas grave, mais j'ai quand même envie de leur faire une surprise… Je passe donc mon temps à y réfléchir, en me tortillant sur mon lit, face à mon ordinateur… Je n'ai aucune idée, et mon cerveau semble complètement déconnecté. Quelqu'un toque et j'abaisse rapidement l'écran en autorisant la personne à rentrer. La tête de Jake passe par la porte. Il se dirige vers moi avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. J'ai encore du mal à tenir assise seule, sans dossier donc je reste allongée sur le ventre. Sans un bruit il s'étale à mes côté. Je pose ma tête sur son bras et m'endors quasiment aussitôt.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans la même position. Jake est encore là, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je baille alors qu'il pouffe.

- Encore fatiguée ?

- Hmmm… J'en ai marre. Je me pose à peine et je m'endors immédiatement.

- Tu dois récupérer après ces derniers mois. Et ce n'est pas avec toute ta rééducation que tu peux te reposer !

- On en a déjà parlé, je n'ai pas l'intention de patienter dans un fauteuil roulant pendant des mois. Et regarde !

Je me redresse seule sur le lit et arrive à tenir assise. Il rigole, et le sourire taquin sur ses lèvres me prévient qu'il va faire une blague. Du bout des doigts il me pousse un tout petit peu sur l'épaule. Le résultat est immédiat, je retombe sur le lit.

- Tu triches !

- A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Je lui tire la langue. Nous discutons encore un long moment avant que je ne ressente un certain malaise chez mon ami. Jake fuis mon regard.

- En fait, il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de… Ces derniers mois disons.

Jake qui s'embrouille lui-même dans ses explications, c'est assez rare pour que je sache que c'est très important. Je hoche la tête pour qu'il sache que je l'écoute sérieusement. Il prend une inspiration avant de continuer.

- Sunny, j'ai une petite amie.

Je reste bouche bée !

- Rogers ! Mais c'est génial ! Attends une minute… Je sais que tu es timide mais d'habitude tu n'es pas aussi gêné quand tu me l'annonce… Raconte-moi tout !

- Disons que c'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis un moment…

- Une amie de la fac ?

- Pas exactement… Donc on s'est rapproché il y a neuf mois, et on est devenu vraiment, vraiment très proches…

- Tu sors avec elle depuis neuf mois et tu ne me le dit que maintenant ?

- Non, mais… Eh Stark, tu vas me laisser parler ? Je disais donc que cela fait neuf mois qu'il y a ce lien étrange entre nous. J'avais toujours envie d'être avec elle, je voulais tout lui dire, je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Je voulais la rendre heureuse.

Je souris face aux rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ses joues.

- Captain est amoureux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce de boîte de conserve.

Je me renfrogne sous le surnom. Je n'aimais déjà pas que l'on fasse référence à Iron Man avant, mais maintenant que je porte un réacteur ARK dans ma poitrine c'est encore pire. Il s'excuse, comprenant ma mauvaise humeur. Aucun des enfants dans la tour n'aime être comparé à son père. Mais entre nous, cela reste pour rigoler, c'est pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas, et il ne m'en veut pas.

* * *

_Bonjour!_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens d'humeur à vous écrire un pavé :)_

_Pour cette partie, j'avais le choix entre 3 chapitres plus longs, ou 4 plus courts. J'ai choisi les longs, pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère!_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews! **Une Fan**, j'avoue avoir hésité à rendre Sunny encore plus furax. J'espère que cette suite te plait, et t'aide à comprendre un peu mieux mon point de vue... A bientôt!** Lili**, contente que cela te plaise et je suis ravie que tu sois aussi impatiente :) **SexyTony**, je ne sais pas d'où j'ai sorti l'idée du palladium. Mon côté scientifique, sans doute! Cela me paraissait bien qu'il y ai ce lien avec Tony... Biologiquement on dira que oui, c'est possible! (Dans IM2, Tony teste son taux de palladium sur son sang, donc j'imagine que cela peut être transmis! C'est moins sûr pour le shrapnel par contre...) Et merci, pour le compliment personnel! J'aime beaucoup discuter avec mes lecteurs :D_

_Pour les autres lecteurs, je serai ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Des suppositions sur la suite? _

_Je vais devoir m'atteler à écrire la suite, même si elle ne me plait pas trop pour l'instant... Avez-vous des idées ou des envies particulières? Je suis curieuse de voir comment vous voyez évoluer cette fiction à long terme! Alors, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre imagination déborder ;)_

_Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous dit à dimanche (ooh, deux weekends d'affilée, vous en avez de la chance :p)_

_Tchao_

_Lie_


End file.
